Seven Days to Live!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: While protecting Leo, Mikey ends up in a desperate fight for survival. Taken by the enemy, the three remaining brothers arrive just in time to witness him being injected with a deadly poison. Once home, the brothers begin the long process of finding the antidote while caring for an ailing Mikey. But will his older bros be able to save him when he only has seven days to live!
1. Prolouge

**AN: This is my second story and my first attempt at a fight scene. Please review and tell me how I did!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own TMNT!**

* * *

The night was dark, there was no moon, and the normally invisible stars shone brightly above the city. Four sets of eyes glinted from within the shadows, checking that the coast was clear, before continuing onto the building directly above them. They proceeded onwards across the rooftops on their nightly patrol. After about an hour the youngest just couldn't stand to remain quiet any longer.

"Hey bros, lets race!" Mikey yelled as he sped off, leaving the older turtles wondering where he gets all that energy.

Raph, always up for a challenge, was the first to pursue their kid brother. "You're in for it now Mike! No way I'm gonna let ya win"!

Seeing their hot-headed brother dash away, the remaining two shared a look that seemed to say _"here we go again." _Rolling their eyes they ran to keep up with the other two.

Leo and Don caught up with Raph and they jumped to the roof where Mike was waiting, tapping his foot impatiently. The second oldest immediately tackled Mikey to the ground and was giving him a nuggie. They all were laughing as Raph released his hold on his baby bro. That laughter died when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by four dozen Foot soldiers. Leo mentally kicked himself for being so preoccupied that he allowed himself to be caught off guard. As he was berating himself the Foot split and Shredder appeared through their ranks. The brothers turned and faced him, each already in their fighting stance, weapons out, ready for the fight to come.

"Well it looks like its my lucky day" Shredder growled. "Now I won't have to spend time tracking you down, I can just finish you all right here!" he laughed maliciously.

"Here they come, be ready!" Leo yelled as the Foot launched forward.

Each turtle was fighting about a dozen Foot Ninja while the Shredder was standing at the side watching. Leo struck out with his twin katanas, bringing down five of the enemy in one blow. Raph plunged his sais into a Foot in front of him while he simultaneously kicked two others, as they tried sneaking up on him from behind. Donnie carried out a strategy that allowed him to eliminate the optimal number of Foot by swinging his bo staff in a circular motion. Mikey was, as always, taunting the enemy as he twirled his nunchucks around hitting any Foot that dared try to shut him up with an attack. One lucky Foot managed to get a in a lucky hit on Donnie. Raph leaped over the heads of the enemy and helped his genius brother take him out. They started fighting back to back, helping each other where needed. Leo had finished his group and was making his way over to the youngest brother, who he noticed was having a difficult time. Two of the enemy had managed to grab onto Mikes nunchucks and stubbornly refused to let go, while the others were moving in for the kill. Just as they leaped at him, Leo appeared and knocked them back. Seeing an opportunity Mikey spun around with all his might and sent the two, seizing his weapons, flying into their buddies.

"Enough" screamed Shredder, as he launched himself into battle landing right in front of Leo and Mikey. "This is where you die turtles"!

With a kick Shredder sent Mike flying straight into his red banded brother. Leo and the Shredder started to circle each other, waiting for their opponent to make a move. Without warning Shredder charged at the blue banded turtle and they locked in combat. Swords clashed against claws, sparks flew as steel met steel.

While Leo was locked in mortal combat, Mikey was back on his feet and busy helping his other two older bros take down the renewed efforts of the Foot Ninja. A wave of enemy soldiers came from behind Don.

Mikey, seeing the potential to show off, called to his intelligent brother. "Hey Donnie, when's the next flight"?

Donnie turned in time to see Mike run at him. "Actually your right on time." Holding his bo horizontal he launched his baby bro over his head as he spoke aloud "Air Mikey will be landing in 3, 2, 1..."

Don trailed off as he heard Mike tackle the progressing foot soldiers from above. He helped his bro back to his feet and they high-threed. Raph threw another Foot off the roof and fought his way over to his younger brothers.

"Nice going ya guys" he remarked as he punched an enemy in the nose. "Ya did good".

"Thanks, I try" Mike expressed arrogantly "after all I am the Battle Nexus..."

He was cut off as his oldest brother flew past, slamming into a brick wall behind him.

"Leo" he yelled running to his semi-conscious brothers side. "Leo, hey dude, are you alright?"!

"Yeah" Leo grunted in pain as he tried to stand.

"Obviously your not!" Mikey turned back toward the fight "Just rest there a moment bro".

Mike stood up as the Shredder started walking calmly forward, making his way toward the leader who was propped against the wall. He rushed forward to intercept their greatest enemy before he could reach Leo. Standing between the two, he took up his fighting stance once more, nunchucks whirling at high speeds. Shredder stopped and faced the orange clad turtle, a frown present on his face.

Mike faced the Foot leader, humor shining in his eyes. "Whats wrong metal man?" he joked "your armor so rusted you can't move".

"How dare you mock me Michelangelo!" the Shredder growled menacingly. "you will regret the day you chose to cross me"!

Mike jumped out of the way as he was charged by his metal garbed opponent. "Too slow tin can!" he taunted as he slammed his nunchucks into the Shredders shoulder.

The enemy came again, this time Mikey stepped to the side and tripped him as he ran by sending him falling flat on his face.

"Oh man, that's got to hurt" Mikey was laughing while he pointed a finger at his adversary "Maybe it'll improve your looks though, shell knows that you need it"!

"You will pay for your impudence!" Shredder raised his hand above his head and another twenty foot ninja appeared on the roof forming a tight circle around Mikey and the enemy leader. Mikey sobered up immediately.

"Now who is laughing turtle" Shredder smirked in contempt.

"Oh shell" Mikey gulped but soon restored his comic disposition.

"Now you pay dearly for all your insults." Shredder snarled as he took his stance.

"Bring it bucket head!" Mikey razzed, then had to avoid a blow as Shredder rounded on him once more.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

By now the older turtles had realized what was happening and were busy trying to forge a path through the Foot soldiers to help their bro. Even Leo had managed to regain his feet and was fighting ferociously to get to their kid bro. They fought with all their strength, taking down Foot left and right, but never seemed to get any closer.

As Don sent another three ninja flying he shouted "What are we supposed to do, there's just too many of them"!

"Then we keep at it, fight harder, and force our way in!" Raph pushed further ahead with each word, but got thrown back with a kick to the plastron.

"We need to work together" Leo grabbed Raphs arm and hauled him off the ground. "Who knows how much longer Mikey will last"!

With new determination the older turtles launched a furious attack on the seemingly endless wall of Foot Ninja standing between themselves and their baby brother.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Meanwhile Mikey was fighting his own desperate battle! He was still making wise cracks at Shredder but had to be very careful to avoid the deadly attacks that were being sent his way in the limited space.

As the enemies claws raked just inches from his plastron he danced out of harms way once more taunting, "I bet those claws make cabbage dicing a breeze, huh"!

The next attack was so fast that it caught Mike in the shoulder and he let loose a yelp as he was thrown back into the waiting arms of the Foot Ninja. He was extremely thankful that the blow had come from the Shredders un-clawed hand, so while it stung it was not at all a serious injury.

His enemy had a look of pure hatred on his face as he growled "Get over here!". Mikey was roughly pushed forward, back into the fight.

They continued in that manner for quite some time. Mike taunting, Shredder lashing out in pure rage, and both dealing hits when they got the chance. Mike also had to worry about attacks from behind, the Foot soldiers would lash out whenever he got in close proximity with them. He put up a good fight, but after about an hour Mikey had no strength left. He collapsed as he was dealt a particularly hard kick and was sent flying. He landed in a heap on the ground and watched with dread filling his heart as their mortal enemy approached him.

"What, no joke before you die?" Shredder inquired evilly.

"Ha! Whatever, just remember this bucket head." Mikey looked him straight in the eyes "You may get rid of me but you will NEVER win against my bros. Know why? Because you're just an evil, giant can-opener, and good ALWAYS triumphs over evil. So there"!

Shredder grabbed Mikey by the neck and lifted him into the air "apparently I was mistaken, killing you right here would be far to lenient of me"! Shredder signaled for the remaining Foot Ninja to disperse "No, I have a much more painful plan in-store for you"!

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Leo, Raph, and Donnie had been fighting the whole time and had almost gotten through when the Foot suddenly disappeared into the shadows, leaving three very confused mutant turtles in their wake. That confusion was soon forgotten as they turned to face their remaining enemy, only to see a sight that nearly stopped their hearts. Shredder was standing there, Mikey held aloft by the neck with one hand, the claws from the other at his throat, their brother barely conscious.

Mikey lifted his head a tiny fraction and glanced at his family muttering "sorry dudes, I..." the Shredder tightened his grip cutting him off.

"Mikey, just hold on, we'll help you!" Donnie spoke up, trembling with undisguised worry.

"Put him down Shredder!" Leo demanded, trying to remain calm even considering the circumstances.

"And he had betta be alright!" Raph snarled with barely controlled fury.

"I think not turtles" Shredder glared down at the one held in his grip. "This one has insulted me for the last time! If you ever want to see your brother alive again try to find us. If you dare, that is".

And with that Shredder launched into the air, Mikey still in his grasp. The brothers rushed forward but were to late to halt the villain as he made off with their youngest member.

They heard his voice float back to them on the wind just before their brother disappeared from sight. "Leo, Raph, Donnie!"

"Mikey!" they called as one, voices echoing the harrowing grief within their hearts.

The last thing Mikey was aware of was his older brothers's tortured call, then everything faded and the world turned black.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please Review and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Day 1

**AN: Thank you everyone who left reviews and also to the ones who fav/followed. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story! Hope you like this chapter as much as the prolouge!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own em'! **

* * *

As their baby brother and his captor faded into the distance the remaining turtles were consumed by guilt, knowing they had let their youngest member be taken by their mortal enemy. They had tried to pursue Shredder across the roofs of New York, but were exhausted by the previous battle and had little energy left. Panting, the three older turtles collapsed to their knees, as tears formed in each turtles eyes. Even Raph, tough guy that he is, couldn't keep the tears from escaping.

"What do we do now fearless leader?" Raph ground out as he swiped his arm angrily at his eyes.

"We look for Mikey!" Leo said, determination lacing his every word.

"If we use the tracking unit I installed in the shell cells we can find him, but we need the battle shells tracking system to do that," Don informed the others.

"Right then!" Leo exclaimed. "Lets head home so we can grab what we need. The faster we get ready the better Mikes chances are".

Leo and Don took off at a sprint, heading for the nearest sewer entrance. Raph hung back for a couple seconds longer, staring into the distance where they had last seen Mike.

"Don't worry Mikey we'll find ya, just hang in there." Raph promised quietly before yelling into the night, "Shredder, if you hurt my little bro in any way, you will wish you'd never been born"!

With that he ran to catch up with the others as they steadily made their way back to the lair, knowing full well it would never be home without their baby brother.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey was in the painful process of waking up. His eyes felt so heavy that he was having difficulty opening them, and his whole body hurt like shell. He kept hearing voices from somewhere to his left, they didn't sound familiar to him at all. Finally he managed to crack open his eyes a fraction, immediately closing them due to the blinding light.

"_Either it must be morning already... Or there's a really big light bulb hanging in the sky." _Mikey thought before once again opening his eyes.

This time he had more success as they quickly adjusted to the light in the room. Looking around he noticed he was in some sort of warehouse. It was practically empty but for a few odd crates stacked to the side, and a table about six feet away with his nunchucks and what looked like a really big needle on it.

"_I hate needles!" _Mike thought,_ "The sooner I get outta here and away from that the better"!_

Trying to move proved nearly futile as he discovered he was chained by his arms and legs to the wall behind him. Another thing he noticed were the wires attached to his plastron and running to the table, but he didn't give it much thought since he had no idea what they were for. Suddenly the voices got louder as a door opened up on the left, and in stepped the Shredder. He sauntered up holding something Mikey couldn't make out.

"Well, I see your finally awake," Shredder smirked. "Not so brave without your brothers around, hmm"?

"At least I'm not so ugly that I need hide my face in a tin can!" Mikey smiled as he watched the smirk fade from his enemies face. "You even have the matching suit to go..."

Mike was cut off as Shredder pressed a button on what looked like some kind of remote control device in his hand. It felt as if he were being continuously struck by mini bolts of lightning. It hurt like shell but he knew it wasn't enough to kill him.

"_Argh!" _Mikey gasped in pain, _"Shred heads trying to make me into a turtle lightning rod"!_

Well, at least now he knew what those wires were for. As the electric current passed through his body, Mike clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. He could hear Shredder laughing manically as he was watching Mikey writhe in pain. Soon he switched it off and the young turtle slumped forward in his bindings.

"As you have just experienced I do not have the best sense of humor," Shredder growled lowly. "But feel free to joke around as much as you want, if you feel like getting electrocuted of course".

"You better be careful with that shred head!" Mikey panted. "It's common knowledge that metal conducts electricity".

"Shut your trap turtle." Shredder snapped as he once again pressed the button.

As the sharp jolt of electricity coursed through his body once more, Mikey noticed that Shredder stepped closer. He was now standing no more than a couple inches away from the youngest turtle, enjoying the sight before him. Mike tried to move, it was difficult but not impossible, and he managed to move one chained foot just enough to come in contact with his enemies metal armor. The electrical current transferred to the Shredder, ran through his body, making him drop the remote which shattered upon hitting the floor. The electricity died away when the remote broke, and both adversaries fell forward. Mikey was held up by his chains, while Shredder landed in a heap on the floor.

A huge grin erupted on Mikes face as he gazed down at his foe. _"I really did it, I showed him!" _he boasted to himself as he was trying to catch his breath.

As he watched, Shredder slowly made it back to his feet. "You will pay for making a mockery of me!" He screamed before storming out of the room.

Mikey let himself relax a bit. All he had to do now was find a way to free himself. He started thinking of possible ways to get out of his situation. _"If only I could reach my weapons, I'd be outta here in no time. There has to be another way! Come on Mikey think, what would the others do? _

_Leo, most likely, wouldn't have got caught in the first place. If he did he would just use some kind of new technique he learned to quietly escape. I should have been paying more attention to Master Splinters lessons instead of fooling around so much!_

_Raph is easy to predict. He would be thrashing around so much that he'd just break the chains, then when some foot goons came running they'd get their butts kicked. There is no way that I'm strong enough to break through these things using just my strength though!_

_Donnie would think up a really awesome, but complicated plan. It would involve a new invention no doubt, and he'd fool the enemy into releasing him. I'm not smart like he is so there's just no way I would be able to do something like that!_

_Guess I'm on my own for this one. Lets see... I know if I just pretend to be sick they'll have to let me down to see what's the matter. Then maybe I can get outta..."_

At that moment the Shredder returned to the room carrying something that filled Mike with dread. The enemy stopped in front of the turtle and glared at him as he held it in front of the youngest turtles face.

"That's not what I think it is," Mikey shuddered. "Is it"?

"Oh, it is exactly what you think it is Michelangelo!" Shredder gloated. "I made a spare just in case something happened. Considering the previous event, that was pretty clever of me, wasn't it"?

"_Major bummer dude," _was all Mikey had time to think before an electric current was once again coursing throughout his body. Mike couldn't stand the pain any longer and let loose a scream of agony, as Shredder stood by laughing.

As Mikey felt himself slip into the blissful, pain free, state of unconsciousness, one final thought made its way into his head, _"Guys I need your help. Please save me"!_

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"Are we ready?" Leo asked his second youngest brother as they finished gathering the supplies they would need to go after their youngest.

"Just let me grab my first aid kit." Don said rushing off to his lab.

"Hurry it up you two!" Raph shouted from the garage door. "Mikey don't got all day. We gotta go now"!

"Raph," Leo said with authority "be patient. It will do him no good to rush in unprepared. We need to be ready so that we can do our best".

"I know," Raph sighed. "I'm just worried about him Leo. Who knows what's happening to him while we're here, getting things ready!" He brought his fist back ready to punch the wall but was interrupted as his genius brother reentered the room.

"If I need to care for injuries you inflict on yourself, just because you were stupid enough to haul off and punch a wall," Donnie rebuked, "it would only take away more of the precious time we could be using searching for Mikey".

"You're right," Raph grudgingly admitted as he lowered his fist. "Sorry Don".

"Good, then lets go find Mike." Don said as the brothers got in the battle shell. "Okay, according to the tracker, Mikey is in an old warehouse about half an hour from here".

"Then what are ya waiting for?" Raph declared. "Let's get a move on"!

"Yes," Leo agreed, "It's time to go bring our baby bro home where he belongs"!

The brothers took off in the battle shell, as fast as they could without breaking the speed limit. They weren't willing to risk being pulled over and wasting more time. Thirty minutes later they parked their van across from the building where Mikey was supposedly being held. They got out and immediately started scouting the area. There were no guards on the outside of the building so they decided to peek in through a window to check the inside. The window was above their heads so Don jumped up and stood on Raph and Leos shoulders. Once situated he peered in the window. At first glance the warehouse appeared completely empty, but upon further inspection his eyes landed on a lone figure chained to the far wall.

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed loudly.

Startled by the sudden disturbance Leo and Raph jerked, making Donnie lose his balance. They all fell to the ground in a heap of green.

"Jeez Don," Raph groaned pulling himself up. "Could ya have been any louder"?

"Be careful", Leo warned "the enemy most likely knows we're here now".

"There was no one in sight in the warehouse but Mikey." Donnie explained. "If they're here then they must be hiding somewhere inside to ambush us".

"Then lets crash this party!" Raph growled heading for the front door and whipping it open. "Hey, Foot goons, come out and fight me"!

Nothing moved in the warehouse and all was silent following Raphs outburst. After a few minutes they finally decided the coast was clear and stealthily made their way across the room to their youngest member. When they reached him the brothers immediately noticed he was unconscious. Leo released Mike from the restraints with his katanas. As he slumped forward Raph caught him and lowered him to the ground, laying him softly on his back. Don was busy looking over the wires attached to his brothers chest. When he realized what there were he gave an angry hiss and yanked them off the prone form of the younger turtle. His brothers looked at him with worry marring their faces.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked, concern prominent in his voice. "What's wrong"?

"Yea, what are those things ya ripped off of him?" Raph questioned.

"Those were wires used to send an electric current from this table straight into Mikey." Donnie exclaimed furiously, voice spiking in ire. "They were electrocuting him guys"!

The two oldest turtles' wide eyed gaze shifted from their purple loving brother and came to rest on the unconscious form of Mikey.

"If I ever get my hands on them they'll beg for their lives before I'm done with 'em!" snarled Raph, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"For once Raph, I agree wholeheartedly!" Leo concurred as Don nodded his head in agreement, anger blazing in both brothers eyes.

Their attention was diverted from their dark thoughts as a low moan was heard escaping the lips of their baby brother. (Mike had been out cold ever since Shredder had come back with the second remote). As he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that his brothers were there surrounding him. They looked at him with relieved smiles on their faces.

"Hey Dudes, took you long enough," he said weakly, yet still managed to sound sarcastic.

"We're here now Mike," Leo reassured gently, "let's get you home".

Leo helped the youngest get to his feet and they all headed toward the door. Half way across the warehouse Mikey realized he had forgotten his nunchucks on the table and stumbled back to get them, his brothers waiting for his return. As he reached the table a dark shape dropped from the ceiling, landing directly ahead of him. Before the young turtle had time to react he had metal claws pressed against his neck, stopping any movement he would have made. Seeing their brother once again threatened by their worst enemy, the others rushed forward, only to stop as the claws pressed harder.

"Guys," Mikey tried to say but it came out more of a squeak.

"Shredder!" Leo yelled "What are you planning to do to Mikey"?

"Oh, you will find out soon enough Leonardo," the enemy stated mockingly. "I'm sure you'll appreciate my plan".

"And what plan would that be?" Donnie added both curious and apprehensive.

"Donatello, don't you know curiosity killed the cat, or should I say turtle?" Shredder laughed as he picked up a syringe laying on the table before him.

"What is that?" Don questioned, his voice shaking in fear at the hidden meaning of the previous statement.

"And what are you going to do with it?" Leo demanded lowly.

As Leo and Don were keeping Shredders attention fixed on them, Raph had moved around to the side and was slowly creeping toward his little brother in the hopes of freeing him while the enemy was distracted. He was about ten feet away when the Shredder suddenly turned to face him, Mike still in the same position as before.

"Back up Raphael!" he snarled as he pressed his claws even further into Mikeys neck, this time exposing crimson trails where they pierced through skin. "Unless you want to watch him die right here and now you will do as I say. Maybe then he will live awhile longer".

Raph quickly retreated back to where his bros were standing and took his place beside them. They all stood there glaring at their hated enemy, waiting for any opportunity that would arise.

"Now to answer your previous question," Shredder grinned wickedly, jabbing the needle into Mikey, and releasing its contents into his arm.

Mikey screamed in agony as whatever was in the syringe entered his bloodstream, burning its way through his body. As his knees gave out he was pushed roughly forward. Seeing his baby bro falling Raph hurried and caught him just before he hit the ground. He sat there holding Mikey in his embrace as the younger turtle trembled. Soon the pain dissipated and Mike felt mostly normal except for being slightly confused.

"What did ya do to him shred head?" Raph growled through clenched teeth.

"I just administered a new poison I invented recently." He smirked at the dismayed faces of the older turtles. "It has very special properties that are unique to it alone".

"What are these properties Shredder?" Donnie asked, mind racing, trying to formulate a plan to save his brothers life.

"I suppose I can tell you. After all, there is no way you will be able to stop it!" Their enemy looked down at the youngest turtle still being held in Raphs arms.

Shredder then explained triumphantly about the toxic substance. "This poison lasts a total of seven days. Each of the seven days a new symptom will appear. They varied greatly amidst the test subjects so there is no telling what tribulations he will undergo. Some symptoms faded after the day they appeared where others lingered for several. One thing remained unchanged though throughout the trials." He gloated with glee as he finished. "On the seventh day each one of them died a very painful death"!

The brothers turned their gazes on their fallen member, looks of horror plastered on their faces. The same thing was going through each of their heads _"If we don't find a cure within seven days, we're going to lose our baby bro forever! _When they turned their eyes back to where their enemy had been standing he had disappeared, leaving them to care for their poisoned member.

"Mikey, how are you feeling?" Donnie asked concernedly as he knelt down besides him.

"I'm okay I think, but, where are we again?" Mikey expressed in a confused tone.

The older turtles looked at each other then back at Mike.

"Confusion," Donnie informed the others, "it must be the first symptom of the poison".

"Lets get him home." Leo and Raph helped their youngest brother to his feet. "Then we can decide what to do from there".

"Come on Mikey," Raph led him to the battle shell. "We'll get ya the antidote, don't ya worry"!

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

On the way home Donnie tended to Mikes cuts and bruises he had received in the previous nights fight. Once there, they got busy discussing what they would do about the poison while keeping an eye on Mikey. He was having a hard time understanding things and kept forgetting who they were and where he was. Donnie finally convinced them that analyzing Mikes blood was the most reasonable thing to do at the moment, so he drew some blood from his struggling little brother and left for his lab. The others sat in silence contemplating the recent turn of events.

Suddenly Mikey broke the quiet atmosphere, "Guys, where's Master Splinter"?

"He went to visit the Daimyo. He won't be back for a month." Leo explained.

"Ya don't remember?" Raph inquired. "He just left yesterday".

"Sorry," apologized Mikey. "I guess I forgot".

"Mikey you have nothing to apologize for," Leo told him firmly, "none of this is your fault"!

"Thanks Leo." He responded stifling a yawn.

"Lets get ya to bed," Raph stood up, "ya need to rest".

The two oldest turtles led Mike to his room, where they tucked his blanket softly around him. Soon he was fast asleep, worn out from all the previous commotion. Leo and Raph stood in the doorway, watching for a little while longer before turning away. They joined Don in his lab to give moral support, which the genius gladly accepted.

That night as they were working, a silent promise was made between the three older turtles _"We will save our baby brother! No matter what happens, we will protect him from now on"!_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Day 2

**AN: Day 2, what will happen you ask?... Well you'll just have to read and find out! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT I would be the happiest person in the world, but I'm not.**

* * *

The older turtles stayed up late into the night. Don was busy working with the blood samples he had taken from Mike, and the others were helping whenever possible. Finally, all they had left was to get the results from the various tests. Some would be ready the next day but others wouldn't be till the day after tomorrow. As the hour of one swiftly approached, the brothers dispersed to their own rooms. However, none could sleep for memories of the last couple days were too busy flashing in their heads.

Leo paced, back and forth, in his room. _"How could I let this happen? I'm the oldest for shells sake! Protecting them is my job, but Mikey had to step in, all because I managed to get myself kicked into a stupid wall! Seriously, what kind of big brother lets his baby bro get hurt like that? It should have been me, Mike doesn't deserve to have this happening to him"!_

A crash resounded from Raphs room as he threw a chair across it. _"Why didn't I act sooner? If I would have ran to Mike as soon as I saw him facing down the Shredder, then maybe I could have stopped him from being taken! I would readily have taken Mikeys place, if it were possible, to save him from all this! Argh! I swear, Shredders gonna pay if it's the last thing I do"!_

Donnie lay on his bed contemplating all that had occurred. _"I should have been able to come up with a plan to save Mikey that wouldn't have resulted in this awful scenario! How was I supposed to know that Shredder had invented something like that though? I should have insisted that he let me retrieve his nunchucks from that table, then it would have be me instead of him"! _

Having worn themselves out, the distraught older turtles finally fell into an exhausted slumber about two hours later. The rest of the night passed quietly without any disturbance.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

As the morning dawned on the second day only one turtle stirred. Mikey slowly opened his eyes, looking at his alarm clock which read Seven o'clock. He groaned as he rolled over, trying to go back to sleep without success. After another half hour he decided it would be a good idea to get up and see what his bros were doing. Knowing his luck, they were in the kitchen trying, unsuccessfully, to get breakfast.

Mike shuddered as he thought back on the last time his older brothers had tried to make food. It was a major disaster! "_Back then, Donnie had been covered, head to toe, in oatmeal that he had somehow managed to explode on the stove. Raph hauled off and punched the microwave because, apparently he thought his food wasn't heating fast enough, or something like that. Leo... Leo managed to set the toaster on fire...and he wasn't even using it! Really, how does that even work? It took so long to clean up the mess, plus we had to get new appliances! I really need to remember to give them cooking lessons later. What would they do if I... NO! Don't think like that Mikey! Leo, Raph, and Don will never let that happen! Yea, it'll all be fine, no problemo"!_

Mikey sat at the edge of his bed and spoke quietly "Nothing bad will happen, I'm sure"!

As he made to stand up the youngest turtle swayed a little, but paid it no mind. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen, uncertain as to what he would find there. To his surprise not one of the others were awake yet, not even Leo who was always up at the crack of dawn! Figuring they had had a long night he decided to let them rest, that way he got some time to himself as well. In the kitchen he made pancakes, using a special Canadian recipe. Mikey saved plenty for his bros for whenever they decided to get out of bed. The orange loving turtle grabbed the maple syrup before settling down at the table to eat his breakfast in peace and quiet.

"_Mmm, maple syrup is the only way to go when it comes to pancakes!" _Mikey sighed appreciatively.

After he was done eating Mike made up his mind to go practice in the dojo. He could make up for some of the training he'd slacked off on and keep his mind off what was happening to him, all at the same time. As the youngest turtle started to walk toward the dojo he couldn't help but notice that the room spun just a little.

"_It's probably just my imagination," _Mikey thought. _"It's not important. What is important, is keeping my mind off of things that aren't gonna happen"!_

In the dojo Mike started doing various katas that Master Splinter had taught them recently. After warming up with easy exercises he moved on to the more challenging ones that he had yet to master. He continued in that manner for about an hour. Rohai, Pinan Godan, and Fuji Kata Dai Ni were just a select few that Mike preformed. He took a ten minute break before forcing himself onwards to practice his flips. By now, the room was practically swimming in front of his eyes, but Mikey was in too much denial to care and just kept on with practice. He started his flips, getting more altitude with each one. As he was in the middle of a particularly high flip, with his head facing the ground, the edges of his vision turned black.

"_Sorry bros, guess I over did it this time." _Mikey thought regretfully to himself. As his eyes closed, and he plummeted head first toward the waiting concrete floor of the dojo, he could have sworn he heard his brothers calling out to him.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"Ugh, what time is it?" Leo mumbled tiredly glancing at the clock, "Wait, it's already nine thirty! I need to get up"!

He stumbled out of bed and stretched trying to wake himself up. To sleep in till this time of day was unprecedented for the normally early rising turtle.

"_Shell, I must have been more tired than I thought last night." _Leo stated in his head, _"This is not the time for this, what with everything that's going on with Mikey. I had best go and wake the..."_

Leo trailed off as he heard the distinct sound of someone moving. Listening carefully, he found it was coming from below in the dojo. He figured that it was one of his brothers, probably Raph, working out some of the tension from the last couple nights. Leo resolved to head downstairs. Upon passing the door he peered into his temperamental brothers room, surprised to find him still fast asleep. Rushing over to look in Dons room showed the same result as the first!

"_Oh no!" _Leos eyes widened in worry, rushing to his youngest brothers room he stared in shock at what he saw. "Guys," he yelled, "get up! Right now"!

In their rooms, two sleeping turtles startled awake. Both knew something was wrong because their big brother rarely sounded that rattled. Donnie and Raph raced from their rooms, nearly colliding in their haste to find out what was happening. When they reached their leader he was standing outside the door of their baby brothers room, looking in with a worried frown.

"Leo, whats going on?" Donnie questioned calmly "Is something wrong"?

"Yea Leo, where's the fire?" Raph said snidely.

"It's Mikey," Leo informed. "He's not in his room"!

"WHAT!" was the only response that escaped from the other turtles' lips.

"When I woke up I heard some sounds down in the dojo. I figured it was just one of you two," Leo explained. "Then I glanced in your rooms as I was making my way downstairs and found both of you were still asleep".

"That means its gotta be Mike down in the dojo." Donnie hypothesized.

"That's what I figured" Leo said. "the question now is, what's he doing and why"?

"Let's go find out the answers then!" Raph jumped down and headed for the entrance to the dojo. "You guys coming or what?"!

The leader and braniac rushed to catch up to their hot-headed brother. When they reached the door the older turtles saw Mikey jump into the air, flip, and land on his feet. Something was wrong though. As he stuck the landing he wobbled a bit. Even so, he didn't seem to notice, and that worried them to no end. Once again he launched into the air, and at the peak of his jump, he flipped. His brothers watched horror stricken, as the youngest turtles eyes closed and he passed out midway through the turn, with his head facing the floor.

"Wake up!" Donnie screamed, frozen in place.

"Come on Mike!" Raph shouted. As he ran forward. "No, I'm not gonna make it"!

"Don't worry, I got him!" Leo raced ahead, passed Raph, and caught his little brother before he had the chance to make an imprint on the pavement.

"I got you baby bro" Leo soothed his unconscious younger brother in a whisper.

Donnie breathed a quick sigh of relief before instructing the eldest turtles. "Leo, take Mike to the lab. Lay him down on one of the beds. Be gentle with him mind you! Raph, go grab a glass of water for him to drink once he wakes up. I need to go grab the journal from my room. I've started to write down all the information I acquire on his symptoms in it".

At this, the brothers quickly went to do what Don had instructed. Leo made his way to the lab where he laid Mikey down, as softly as possible, on the bed. Donnie came in a minute later with a small notebook and made his way over to check his only little brothers vitals. A short while later Raph showed up with a large cup of cold water.

"His vitals are fine, he just fainted." Donnie stated, "He should wake up pretty soon".

"If ya say so, Don." Raph replied worriedly.

Leo turned to look at his intelligent brother, "Do you know why this happened"?

"I won't be able to tell for certain until he wakes up," the purple banded turtle replied. "But I have a pretty good hunch".

"Ugh... what's going on?" the three older turtles turned upon hearing the dazed voice of their little brother.

They all smiled when they saw Mikey slowly opening his eyes and glancing around. He sat up and immediately started coughing due to his dry throat. Don quickly handed over the glass of water, which he gulped down thirstily. Once finished he listened attentively to his brothers explain what they had seen.

The blue clad brother stepped forward to tell his point of view of what had went on up until the point where they saw Mike pass out mid jump. He looked at the others to see if they had anything else to add, before turning his concerned gaze back to the baby of the family, who had managed to stand and was now staring at them, a guilty look covering his normally sunny face.

"Mike, what happened that made you faint like that?" Leo questioned

Mikey looked down at the floor, unable to meet his brothers' concerned gazes. "Well, when I woke up this morning I was a little unsteady on my feet, but I figured it was just because I was still half asleep. You know how you stumble around like that, right? So I ignored it and went out to the kitchen. I figured you guys were still asleep so I made breakfast and decided to go practice in the dojo. As I was walking I got a little bit dizzy and the room started to spin, but I didn't want to think about it so..."

"You ignored it again?" Donnie asked, cutting him off.

With a nod from the younger turtle Don rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Mikey, don't you know how dangerous that was! Dizziness is most likely the second days symptom, and you just let it go on, unchecked, until you passed out from it! What if we hadn't showed up in time? What if Leo had missed when he ran to catch you? You could have been hurt. Badly, I might add"!

"STOP!" Mikey yelled. Then he continued in a whisper, "Just stop. I don't want to think about it".

The older turtles looked at him in shock for a moment until Raph managed to find his voice.

"What do ya mean you don't want to think about it?" he snarled, voice rising with each word. Raph took a few deep breaths before continuing in a much softer tone, "Mike, it's not like this is just gonna go away on its own. Stop fooling yourself".

"No, I don't need to! No, I don't want to! No, I don't... NO! I won't!" He met each brothers gaze with a challenge in his eyes. "I just can't guys. Why won't you understand that?"! Mikey screeched, his pitch higher than normal.

The older turtles could only watch dumbstruck as the youngest continued to rant.

"Brothers are supposed to support each other... then support me in this," he said pleadingly. "Why should I think about it? What's the point? Why should I get my hopes up? What would I do if I did and we don't find the cure?"! Mikey sank down to his knees, threw his head back... and screamed "WHY ME?"!

Leo said nothing. Then walked over to his youngest brother, knelt down, and engulfed him in a tight hug. Mikey froze before gradually returning it, burying his head against the older turtles neck, tears flowing freely from his blue eyes. Raph and Donnie joined in and all four just knelt there for awhile, taking comfort from the others presence.

"Why me?" Mikey sobbed after a couple minutes.

"I don't know Mike," Leo admitted "I just don't know".

"Any one of us would take your place in a heartbeat, ya know?" Raph added.

"That's true," Donnie agreed.

There was no reply, but for the tightening grip of their baby brothers arms. He was clinging to them as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did.

Finally Leo broke the silence. "Mike, you need to think about what's happening. You know that right"?

Mikey sniffed, answering dejectedly, "yeah".

Donnie reached out and wiped the tears from his immediate younger brothers face. "You also realize that no matter what, we will be here for you, don't you"?

With a sad smile Mikey nodded, "I know".

"I promise ya this little bro, you will be alright" Raph gave Mikey an affectionate nudge with his elbow "No matter what, I won't let ya down, believe it"!

"A promise?" Mike asked, hope sparking in his voice.

Leo and Don smiled when they saw there normally quick to anger brother console their youngest.

"That's right"! Raph declared enthusiastically.

"We all promise!" Leo proclaimed.

"We'll be here for you, always!" Donnie confirmed. "And we'll do all in our power to prevent... that outcome from happening"!

"Thanks dudes, I guess I really need to think about what could happen, huh? Even though I'm sure now that it won't come to that!" Mikey gave a quick laugh.

The older turtles smiled to see their little bro happy again.

"Yes, bad things happen Mikey, but that's what your brothers are here for. Whenever you fall, we'll be there to help you get back on your feet." Leo said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Mikeys head.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The rest of the day passed with the brothers spending family time together. Leo, Don, and Raph finally ate the pancakes Mikey had made for them, albeit after heating them back up in the microwave! All three thought they were the best pancakes ever, especially with maple syrup. Mikey was still pretty dizzy but as long as he didn't move around too much, or do any strenuous activity it was fine. Knowing this, the turtles decided to play some video games and watch a couple movies. As night quickly approached the older turtles noticed their baby bro yawning more and more frequently.

"Mikey," Leo said softly "I think it's time you go to bed".

"But Leo," Mike whined. "I want to stay up with you guys".

"Hey bro, fearless is right for once." Raph allied with his older brother, "Ya had one shell of a day"!

"Not to mention you look worn out," Donnie said, nodding his head. "If you're going to fight this then you'll need all your strength".

Alarm shot across Mikeys face for a second before being replaced with a look of pure determination. "Right, I am gonna fight! Not just for myself but for you guys too, so I can keep bringing smiles to your ugly mugs"!

With that, the orange masked turtle turned and headed to his room. The others chuckled quietly and small grins remained on their faces, at the determined outburst of the youngest turtle. He always managed to lighten the mood, even in the most dire of circumstances. A few minutes later Don stood up and turned to face the other two.

"Well, I'm heading to the lab to analyze the results of the tests that completed." Don stated, "some won't have the results in until tomorrow though".

"Do you need any help Don?" Leo asked sincerely.

"No," Don declined. "It's been a long day, go rest".

"Well," Raph yawned. "If ya say so Donnie".

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Leo told his genius younger bro. "You need the sleep as much as we do".

"I'm used to late hours anyway. Even on normal days I'm usually up till midnight." Donnie reminded him.

"Just get some rest Don." Raph growled, "You could be our only hope to figure out a cure and we don't need ya collapsing"!

"Okay Okay," Don held his hands up in surrender. "I'll check the results then head to bed".

"Good," said both older turtles.

The two eldest brothers left for their rooms as the other took off for the lab, hoping the tests generated enough information to formulate an antidote. He didn't want to think about what would come to pass if they didn't.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this, your support means alot! Remember to review! **


	4. Day 3

**AN: Thank you, everyone who has been reading this! I would love to here what you think... so please review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own TMNT? Let me think... No! No I do not!**

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes the morning of the third day, still feeling slightly dizzy. As he lay there in bed, his mind was a jumble of things learned since the first day.

"_So... I'm gonna die in seven days if we don't find a cure. Now it would be five though, wouldn't it? Seven days, seven symptoms. So far there have been confusion and dizziness. I wonder what the other five will be? I imagine they'll get worse as the number of days dwindle. My bros promised they would be there for me. They'll try their hardest to find the antidote. I believe in them with all my heart! I probably won't be able to help locate a cure, but I'll keep trying anyway"!_

With new determination the youngest turtle got to his feet, and headed out to grab some food to ease the distressed call of his stomach. Upon arriving in the kitchen, he found the other three already sitting around the table with bowls of cereal.

"_Well, at least they didn't blow up my kitchen." _Mikey sighed, as he got a bowl and poured himself some frosty flakes.

As he was getting his food, the orange loving turtle noticed that his bros were all watching him with wary expressions. "What's up dudes? You've been staring at me this whole time. Just spit it out already"!

Donnie cleared his throat before speaking. "Mikey, are you feeling any better today"?

Mikey knew that his intelligent brother was referring more to his state of mind, than to his actual health when he asked that. His older brothers all waited for the answer, watching him intently for any sign that he was about to freak out like last night. So he just couldn't help playing a little prank on them. After all, they asked for it... right?

Leo, Raph and Donnie were still watching intently as Mikey turned around, finally looking at them. He had wide puppy dog eyes that glittered as if he were going to start crying at any moment. A quiet whimper escaped from between his trembling lips. Mike then sank to the floor, bringing his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. The older turtles stood there, unmoving for a moment longer, before rushing to their baby bros side.

"Donnie, what's up?" Leo asked, concerned. "He seemed fine a moment ago"!

"He was probably just putting on a brave face." Don retorted "You know, trying to be strong so he wouldn't worry us".

"Well it kinda backfired, I'd say" Raph added, while rubbing circles on his youngest brothers back.

Suddenly a snort was heard, muffled by knees that hid the face. As three baffled turtles looked on, Mike began to shake.

"Mikey?" Leo asked confused.

The youngest lifted his head, looking directly at his bros with tears running down his cheeks. He was laughing so hard that he was crying. He stood and watched as understanding lit up his brothers' features, then huge smiles appeared and they were laughing as well.

"Ya knucklehead," Raph growled with false anger. "Ya really had us going that time"!

"You planned that," Leo accused. "What are we going to do with you"?

Mike gave a goofy grin before playfully teasing them, "You loved it! I know you did, don't deny it"!

Donnie caught his breath before addressing his only baby brother. "Okay Mikey we don't deny it, but truly, how are you really feeling"?

"I thought a lot about everything. What's been going on... and what you guys said." He told them seriously, as he glanced around before continuing "I don't feel as scared anymore. I know what could happen... but I also know that we will do everything possible to stop that. It's most likely going to get worse before it gets better. Yet you still promised that you would be by my side through it all, no matter what, and that makes me feel brave. Now I make a promise to you... I will fight this for as long as possible"!

"We know you will Mikey," Donnie said, unshed tears gleaming in his eyes.

"We never doubted that for an instant," Leo agreed.

"That's for sure," Raph added. "You're too stubborn to give up".

Mikey looked his brothers square in the eyes and nodded solemnly, "Like I said... it's a promise".

After that, breakfast passed in relative quiet. The brothers went their own ways after they had finished. Mike and Raph headed to the living room to play a new video game, Leo went to meditate, and Don went to the lab to see how the last tests were progressing.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Donnie scanned the papers he had printed last night before bed, reading over the list of identified antidote ingredients. They were in luck, most of the them were fairly common place items that could be easily obtained. Among the needed components were... eucalyptus extract, nectar from several types of flowers, and a red gum leaf. Only one test had yet to produce its findings. According to the machine it would be ready to view that afternoon. Once he knew its results Don would be able to determine how to make the cure as well as know the missing ingredients.

"_I'll make a list of the stuff I already have and another for what I'll need to pick up." _The purple clad turtle decided. _"I'll need help finding the items I don't have though"._

Just then, Leo walked into the room. He had finished his meditation and had come to ask how things were coming with the cure.

"Perfect timing Leo," Donnie announced. "I was just making a list of what we'll need to make the cure. I have some of it already, but most we'll need to go find".

"Have you figured out how to make it yet Don?" Leo asked, hopeful.

"Almost," Don stated as he read the papers again. "One test has yet to complete, but when I get the results I'll be able to determine how it's done".

Leo gave a sigh of relief. "That's good, maybe this will all be over within a couple days".

"Yea," Donnie nodded. "I'll make up a list with what we need, then we can go look for it all tonight, after Mike's in bed".

"Sounds good," Leo confirmed. "We'll inform Raph about it later".

With a nod from Don, the two turtles made their way toward the other room where their brothers were.

Meanwhile, Mikey and Raph were in the middle of a fierce wrestling competition. They had recently bought the game Smack Down VS. Raw and it was getting pretty intense. Mikey was playing as the character Rey Mysterio and Raph was the Undertaker. So far the score was five wins five loses each. Raph was skilled at using strength and power, whereas Mike relied on speed and agility.

"You're in for it now ya knucklehead!" Raph snarled.

"Not if I can help it Raphie boy!" Mikey mocked.

The match continued, neither gaining the upper hand. They were so into the game that they failed to notice when the other two entered the room.

"My money's on Mikey," Don proclaimed. "Look at the headlock he's pulling off".

"Don't count on it Don, I think Raph has this one", Leo disagreed. "Just wait till he does his finishing move".

"Hey, would you dudes be quiet?" Mikey reprimanded, finally taking notice of the two who had recently entered the room. "I've got a match to win here, ya know"!

"Silence won't help ya out of this little bro." Raph smirked, as he pinned Mikes character and gained his sixth win. "Ah ha, what did I tell ya"!

"Ahh man," Mike whined. "I'll beat you next time for sure"!

"Don't worry Mike, I'm sure you'll get your revenge." Donnie laughed, winking at his baby brother.

They all knew that he would. Whether it be a rematch of the game or a practical joke... he would get even one way or another. The young turtle looked up with puppy dog eyes as if to say _"I would never do something that evil". _

"Quit with the eyes Mikey," demanded Raph, annoyed. "We know all your schemes. We're brothers remember"?

A pout graced Mikes face and his bros couldn't help laughing. It was true, they knew all his tricks. Even so, it didn't stop them from working more often than not.

"It's about time for lunch, how about we order pizza?" Leo asked the group.

A resounding chorus of "Yes!" echoed through the lair.

"Mike, your choice." The blue clad turtle instructed, "What kind do you what"?

"Hmm, let me think..." He tapped his chin in mock contemplation before loudly declaring "HAWAIIAN"!

"Ugh, you chose that to get back at me," Raph groaned. "Didn't ya".

The youngest just smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about Raphie boy," Mike cooed sweetly.

"Yea, like I'd believe that." Raph snickered.

"Okay, Hawaiian pizza it is." Donnie grabbed his shell cell and placed the order.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The pizza arrived half an hour later after Leo went up to get it. The four sat down at the table to enjoy the nice, hot meal. Mikey had just finished devouring his second slice and was starting on a third, when he suddenly felt extremely nauseous. Jumping up, he raced to the bathroom, slamming the door shut on his way in.

Back at the table sat three very confused turtles. They had just been about to ask if Mike was okay. He had been turning even more green than was normal, and then he had launched from his chair and took off.

"What just happened?" Raph asked, dumbstruck.

"I don't know," Leo stated as he got to his feet. "We better go after him".

"Yes, that would be advisable," Donnie concurred. "The third symptom probably manifested itself in the form of nausea, if his sudden exit and the bathroom door slamming are any indication".

With that thought in mind the brothers took off to help their baby bro. As they approached, retching could be heard from beyond the door. Slowly, as to not disturb the sick turtle, they opened it and made their way in.

Mikey had been hunched over the toilet for the last couple minutes being violently sick, before the others walked in and saw him. He slumped back, exhausted, as his brothers rushed forward.

"Hey, ya okay Mikey?" Raph asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ye..." Mike trailed off, making a quick lunge for the toilet once again.

Raph knelt down and supported the sick turtle from behind. "I got ya bro, no worries".

"I'll go grab some nausea medicine from the lab," Donnie called as he rushed out the door. "Be right back"!

The youngest, who had just finished dry heaving, leaned back against his second oldest brother. Leo walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a washcloth, which he immediately ran under cold water.

"Here, this should help" he said as he placed it on Mikeys forehead. "At least a little, anyway".

"Stick this to the skin behind your ear," Don requested as he jogged back in. "It'll help keep you from throwing up again".

Mike took the strip and did as he was told. He was a bit skeptical but he trusted the genius.

"Thanks dudes," Mikey smiled weakly up at them.

"No problem, Mike." Leo expressed, before patting Mike on the shoulder, "That's what we're here for".

"He's got that right, bro." Raph declared, helping his younger brother to his feet.

"Raph, can you assist Mikey to his room please?" Donnie asked.

"Sure Don," he replied. The hot tempered turtle started heading for the door, his sick brother in tow, before Donnie stopped him by speaking once more.

"Also, I think we should take turns sitting with him. That way if Mike needs anything one of us will be there to get it for him." Dons words were met with nods from his older bros.

"That's a good plan Don," Leo agreed. "Raph and I will take turns, you should concentrate on the cure though".

"Then it's settled," Raph asserted. "I'll take the knucklehead here back to his room and take first shift, Don you go figure out that antidote so we can cure him, and Leo... go do whatever".

With that they split up, heading in their own directions. Donnie went to the lab to read over the final test results. Leo went to practice in the dojo, to clear his mind for awhile. Raph took Mike to his room where he carefully laid him on his bed and tucked him in. He placed Mikeys teddy bear beside him and took a chair alongside the bed. The youngest turtle snuggled up with his teddy and fell asleep, worn out from all the puking he had done.

Raph watched his bro sleep. _"I'm sorry I can't do more for ya right now Mike, but don't ya worry. We'll get the cure and this will all be over soon"!_

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

In the lab Donnie growled as he reread the printout, of the last test, for the third time. According to this... the final ingredient, needed for the cure, is an extremely rare herb called sundew. He went over to his computer and started searching the internet to find it. After about two hours he'd located only one specimen of the plant... and it was owned by Oroku Saki.

"_This just got a shell of a lot more difficult!" _Donnie sighed, _"I better let Leo know"._

Don went to the dojo where Leo was still working. As he walked in, his eldest brother turned to face him, an optimistic look on his face.

"Did you figure out the rest of the cure Don?" Leo asked as he walked over.

"Yea, I figured out the formula and missing ingredient." Don held up a hand to keep Leo from interrupting, "But, you're not going to believe this. The last item we need is in the Shredders possession".

Leo looked over at Don sighing in resignation, "The old turtle luck running true to form".

Donnie nodded in understanding.

"We'll need to form a plan of action tomorrow, then we can go after it when we're fully prepared". Leo settled.

"I haven't told you everything..." Don hesitated, then carried on. "After the ingredients are combined they need to incorporate for a total of forty eight hours then sit for another twelve to be effective. In all it wouldn't be finished for a total of sixty hours (two and a half days). In other words if we don't get that herb by tomorrow... it will be too late"!

As Donnie was explaining their plight the older turtle listened intently, a determined spark entering his eyes. "We'll plan our strategy tonight. Once morning comes we'll head out for Foot HQ".

"Right," Don agreed. "When do you want to start"?

"Immediately," the eldest brother announced. "Go get Raph and bring him to the kitchen, I'll get a map of the enemy hideout".

Don took off for their youngest brothers room, where Raph had been keeping an eye on Mikey. Upon entering he noticed the fun loving turtle was asleep, and made sure to keep his voice down as he beckoned the other from the room. The two middle brothers made their way to the kitchen, Don explaining the situation on the way. Their eldest bro was waiting as they entered, a large map covering the table top. They sat discussing their coarse of action for a good three hours. Finally around nine pm they had a relatively fail proof plan.

"Okay, let me see if I've got this right," Donnie said. "First we'll exit the sewers closest to the enemy hideout, and make our way over to the building. Once there we enter through the air system after disabling security. Next we make our way up to the room were Shredder resides. Finally we kick shell, take the plant, and make our way home".

"That's about it," Leo nodded. "We should be able to take out Shredder and get the herb. After all we've defeated him several times before".

"Sounds simple," Raph smirked. "I like it, and we'll be able to get revenge for what he did to Mikey"!

With that agreed upon the brothers got ready to go out and search for the rest of the items needed for the cure. Before leaving they glanced into Mikeys room, they had heard him move around earlier. In the dim light filtering in from the doorway, they could see the shape of their baby brother asleep on his bed. His arm was wrapped around his journal, holding it close, and they could see drying tear tracks running down his face. The three older brothers sighed and headed out, swearing they would get that herb if it was the last thing they did.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey woke up as Raph followed Don from the room. He had had a good nap, but it did nothing to relieve the sick feeling. His stomach was cramping so bad it felt like someone had reached into him and started tying knots in his intestines. To say the least... he felt horrible.

"_I wonder if we really will find the cure in time." _He thought to himself, _"What if it doesn't even work? I'd be doomed! What would my bros do? They'd blame themselves for not being able to save me! I don't want that... but it's best to be prepared in case the worst happens. Better safe than sorry, right"?_

Mike got up and slowly walked over to his desk. Once situated he took out his journal and pen, flipping it open to where he left off the last time. On the page, he wrote in a shaky script.

_Michelangelo's Will_

"_I am writing this with the hope that you guys will never have to read it. If you are, then it means that we either didn't find the cure in time or it was ineffective. First off I would like to thank you all for trying so hard to save my life, it means the world to me. I was blessed to have had you all as my family. I am also sorry that I had to leave you so soon. I wish I could have brought smiles to your faces for a little while longer. No matter what, I want you to know that I did not blame you even once for anything that has come to pass. It was my choice to step between Leo and Shred Head! It was me that was to weak and got captured! I was the one who couldn't get myself free! None of it was your guys' fault! You had best not blame yourselves either or I will come back and haunt you, that's a promise! Being with you has made all the hard times worthwhile. I wouldn't change a thing, not for all the comics in the world! _

_Leo, you're the best big brother and leader a turtle could ask for. You are brave and loyal (always looking out for us)... don't ever change!_

_Raph, your my best friend and we always had fun, even though we fought. You are strong and caring (even if you don't show it often)... don't ever change! _

_Don, you're amazing with all your inventions you still always had time for me. You are smart and compassionate (you always worry about us)... don't ever change!_

_I want you all to stay the way you are now. Those are the brothers I know and love. Don't lose yourselves just because you happened to lose me. I want to thank you guys, so much, for staying with me to the bitter end. I will love you forever and will be watching over you, even if you can't see me. Farewell"._

_Love always, _

_Mikey_

Mike finished, silent tears falling from his eyes, and marked the page with an orange ribbon. Closing the journal, he made his way back to bed and snuggled into the covers, still weak and achy. He hoped with all his heart that his bros would never have cause to read what he had just written. The youngest turtle fell asleep with the little book in his arms, never noticing when the door creaked open and three concerned faces peeked into the room, checking on their baby bro.

* * *

**AN: Review and let me know what you think! If you are enjoying this I'd like to hear from you! Also constructive criticism welcome. **


	5. Day 4

**AN: Sorry this is a little late. We had a massive snowstorm that cut the power for a whole day! Oh well... can't help the weather. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's very inspiring. Let me know how you like this chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own TMNT... in my little fantasy world, th****at is.**

* * *

As dawn broke over the New York City skyline, the lair was a bustle of activity. The three older turtles were busy getting ready to invade their mortal enemies hideout. They already had a plan of action, and a map of the building. The one thing that was bothering them was that they would have to leave Mikey alone.

"What if a new symptom emerges while we're gone?" Donnie asked concerned.

"We need to risk it Don." Leo sighed. He didn't like it any better than the younger turtle did.

"I know, but that doesn't make me any less worried!" If Don had hair, he would probably be pulling it out in clumps by this point.

"Mike may be a knucklehead but he can take care of himself." Raph said, affectionately, "We all know that".

"And hopefully we'll only be gone a few hours," Leo added.

Donnie uttered a quiet "okay, but I still don't like it" and they continued getting prepared.

"Is everyone ready?" Leo inquired of the group as he opened the door.

Just then, they heard a shuffling sound and the youngest turtle entered the room.

"Hey," Mikey yawned. "You guys make so much noise even the dead wouldn't be able to sleep".

"I take it we woke you," Donnie stated.

"Yea," Mikey groaned, still a bit nauseous. "What are you doing out here anyway"?

The older turtles shared a passing glance before addressing Mikes question.

"We're getting ready to head out to retrieve the final ingredient for the antidote," Leo told him.

"If all goes according to plan, we should be back by lunchtime. "Don explained, then asked "Will you be alright on your own"?

"Of course! I'm the Battle Nexus Champion after all!" He responded. "But, do you know where the ingredient is"?

"It's in Shred Heads clutches Mikey. Don't ya worry though!" Raph continued upon seeing the worried expression on his baby bros face, "We'll beat him real good for what he did"!

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!?" the orange loving turtle yelled.

The eldest placed a hand on his bros shoulder trying to calm him, "We've faced him before, it'll be fine".

"We've faced him together, all of us. You haven't faced him without me! What if something happens and you don't come back! I can't lose you guys!" Mikey wailed.

His brothers pulled the frantic turtle into a group hug, completely understanding what he was feeling. It was the same way they felt about him. They knew there was a small chance that they wouldn't make it. But all three were willing to risk it to save their baby bros life. As Mikey calmed down the others started to reason with him, making him understand the importance of them doing this.

"Mike, if we don't get this herb we can't make the cure." Leo informed, "We need to go, there's no other choice".

"I know," Mikey cried. "But maybe if I go with, it'll be better. Don't leave me here alone"!

"No," Donnie piped up. "You could get hurt, or a new symptom could appear as we're fighting. What if you collapsed before we got the ingredient, what then? No, you need to stay here where you're safe"!

"We'll be back soon." Raph reassured, "Don't ya worry bro".

"What Raph says is true," Leo assured. "We'll be all right. Now you had best get some rest, you look a bit peaked".

"Fine," the youngest whispered worriedly.

With that settled the older turtles made sure their little bro was all taken care of before they left. Leo led Mike over to the couch and got him settled in. He turned on his favorite cartoon station for him while the other two left the room.

"Cartoon Network," Leo asked "right"?

"Yup, that's the one." The younger turtle replied, sounding a little happier than before.

As he said this Don came back in with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. He prayed the orange clad turtle would be able to keep it down.

"Here you go Mikey," Don handed him the bowl. "Make sure you take small bites, chew very well, and eat slowly. We don't want this coming back up".

"Wow Donnie." Mike said, impressed "You didn't blow it up! You're learning well"!

"Hey, the oatmeal was just one time"! His immediate older bro retorted.

"But... there were the eggs the time before, and the muffins before that." Mikey laughed.

"Just make sure to take it easy," Leo ordered. "Now where's Raph? We need to go"!

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." They heard their temperamental brother call from his bedroom.

"Okay," Don shouted back. "We'll meet you outside".

The two made their way out the door. A minute later Raph entered the room and held out his hand to Mikey.

"Here," Raph said, blushing a bit. "I thought you might get cold, and this always made me feel better when I was sick".

Mikey saw what was clasped in his bros hand and his eyes widened in shock. Raph was holding out his special, fuzzy, red blankie. The same one he'd had since they were all turtle tots. It was one of his most treasured possessions. And he was lending it to Mikey to make him feel better.

"Raph, I can't." Mikey squeaked, choked up with all the emotion he was feeling. "It's your special blanket".

"You can and ya will," Raph said as he wrapped it around Mikey. "I'll be expecting ya to return it once we get back. This way ya don't need to worry about us coming home. There's no way I'd not come back for that".

The baby of the family smiled, knowing that was just an excuse. What Raph was really saying was that they'd be sure to make it back safely. The blanket was a symbol of that.

"I'll take good care of it till you get home," Mike promised.

"Ya better," Raph joked. "We'll see ya soon Mikey".

And with that, the last of his bros was out the door, heading off with the others to face unfathomable danger.

"Good luck, dudes," he called out, listening to the sounds of his brothers retreating footsteps.

"_Please, come back safe!" _he added quietly to himself, holding Raphs blanket close to his heart.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The turtles made their way through the sewers. When they came upon the manhole cover that led to the alley next to Foot HQ, the eldest called them to a stop. He quickly climbed the ladder and made sure the coast was clear before signaling for the others to follow. Leo, Raph, and Don stealthily made their way over to the side of the building where a small vent was barely visible. To the side of the vent, fortunately for them, was a small, metal box that held a relay system for the alarms. Don quickly got to work hacking into the system He was busy disabling the buildings security and routing the cameras to show false feed.

"Just cut this, tweak that" Don mumbled as he cut a blue wire "and... we're good".

"Okay," Leo spoke with authority. "We need to be absolutely silent from here on in".

"Lead on, fearless" Raph bid the blue garbed turtle.

Leo entered the vent first followed by Don, Raph protecting the rear. They shuffled their way through the maze of corridors, slowly making their way up to the top floor where the enemy awaited. They had a slight run in with some lasers that hadn't been deactivated with the rest of the security. The three managed to get through alright, avoiding the rays that would cause third degree burns if they were to touch skin. When the brothers reached the top it took them a while to find the right exit. Once they did, they climbed out and found themselves in what seemed to be the Shredders private bathroom.

"Hey guys, lookie what I found," Raph smirked as he held up a pink, fuzzy bathrobe covered in embroidered roses with matching slippers. "Looks like old Shred Head has a fondness for things that are... nonmetallic".

Suddenly thought bubbles appeared over each turtles head showing various images of the Shredder.

Leo pictured his enemy dressed in a frilly ballroom dress with poofy sleeves. He was even carrying a lacy parasol.

Don saw him in a tutu and ballet slippers, preforming leaps and pirouettes. A flower circlet made of daisies was on his head.

Raph imagined their foe in a colorful sundress with a butterfly necklace. There was also a bonnet with a satin ribbon resting atop his crown.

The brothers shook their heads to clear them, yet they couldn't contain the quiet snickers that escaped from their mouths.

"Okay, according to the map... Shredder should be in the room right beyond this one." Don informed the other two, now serious.

"Is everyone ready?" Leo asked.

"Yea, let's do this!" Raph growled.

They raced out the door, ready to confront their mortal enemy... only to freeze at the sight that awaited them.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey sipped his soup after his bros had left. He did as Don had told him and ate slow while chewing carefully. He wasn't as nauseated anymore, so that was good. After he finished he sat around watching cartoons snuggling into Raphs blankie. As he did he thought to himself.

"_I can't believe Raph's having me hold onto his blanket for him! He's never even let anyone touch it before! He must have known how worried I was that something bad would happen"._

He watched a little longer before making his way out to the kitchen to do the dishes. All three of his bros disliked doing them so they usually piled up if Mike didn't get at them. After that he started preparing lunch.

"_I bet the guys will be hungry when they return. I better make something extra delicious. Hmm, but what"?_

The youngest turtle started rummaging through the cupboards in search of the perfect meal idea. Finally he found a package of spaghetti noodles.

"PASTA!" He exclaimed in triumph grabbing some cans of tomato sauce to use in his special meat sauce.

An hour later the food was prepared and stored, ready to eat. By that time, Mike was feeling worn out. He placed a hand to his forehead feeling the heat coming from it.

"_Great!" _the orange loving turtle grimaced exasperatedly. _"Now I'm getting a fever". _

The fatigued turtle went back to the couch and curled up with his brothers blankie.

"_I hope my bros come home soon!" _He thought, starting to shiver.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Leo, Don, and Raph were greeted with a slew of at least four dozen Foot soldiers waiting for them, (the others were all on a mission for their leader). Sitting on his throne was none other than Shredder, wearing a cocky grin upon his ugly mug.

"So glad you could make it, turtles." Shredder mocked "Tell me... how is Michelangelo doing? Has he succumbed to the poison yet?"

"He's a shell of a lot stronger than ya give him credit for!" Raph snarled.

"That's true!" Donnie agreed forcefully. "He'll hold on till the end and by that time I'll have the antidote ready"!

The Shredder laughed at this, "Getting ahead of yourselves... are you not"?

"No!" Leo declared, "We know Mikey and we believe in him. He's way too stubborn to give up. There is no doubt in our minds that he will beat this"!

"Then I suppose you'll be wanting this?" Their enemy taunted, a plant held aloft by his unclawed hand.

"Give us that sundew, Shredder!" Donnie called out.

"Or what?" Shredder ridiculed, as he held a blowtorch next to the delicate flora. "Foot soldiers, a little entertainment if you will... Attack"!

And with that the battle began.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey was shivering uncontrollably. His fever had gotten worse really quickly and he was now freezing. He struggled to his feet and walked unsteadily to his room in search of more blankets.

"_Let's see," _he thought. _"I know I had extras around here somewhere. Ahh, here they are"._

Mike grabbed several extra blankets and walked slowly back out to the living room. He set them down on the couch before heading to the kitchen.

"_I need something warm to drink, but what?" _He pondered. _"Hot tea should do the trick"._

The sick turtle grabbed a cup and poured some water in it, before popping it into the microwave. Once it was done he put in a tea bag, went back to his position on the couch, curled up with the extra blankets and let his drink steep until it was ready. He drank it slowly then fell into a fever ridden slumber.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The three older brothers formed a circle, fighting back to back. It wasn't as bad as the previous fight, the Foot didn't have limitless replacements like they'd had then. Donnie was hitting out with his bo staff. He sent the enemy flying into each other or knocked them unconscious with a quick blow to the head. Leo used his double katanas to slice at them. Blocking an attack from behind he flipped his opponent over his head. Raph struck quickly with his twin sais. Ramming the sharp tip into his foes as he kicked a few more out of the way.

"Only two dozen left," Raph panted as he flipped two Foot goons and flung them into a wall".

"We can take 'em," Donnie said calmly.

"For Mikeys sake," Leo agreed.

"FOR MIKEY!" all three yelled as they pushed onward with renewed vigor.

Leo jumped and turned in the air kicking several Foot ninja in the head. Raph grabbed one of the enemy, spinning him in a circle so he kicked the Foot. Don pole vaulted over their foes heads then lashed out, sending the ones that followed him down to the ground like dominoes. Soon all the Foot soldiers had been taken care of. All that was standing between the turtles and what they had come to retrieve was Shredder wielding a blowtorch.

"You're the only one left Shredder," Leo declared. "Hand over the plant"!

"No." The Shredder sneered, aiming the blowtorch flame at the only remaining sundew.

"NOOO!" The three brothers exclaimed, shooting forward.

Raph, thinking fast, threw a sai slicing off a sprig of the herb as the rest of it combusted. Leo and Don rushed forward each sending a kick into their enemies chest, making him drop the torch, and stumble back toward one of the giant urns near the wall. Shredder failed to catch himself before he lost his footing and flipped, head first into the urn. His metal helmet was clattering against the bottom, claws scratching the side and feet thrashing in the air. The red banded turtle retrieved his weapon, silently chuckling at the sight. His laughter quickly died as the room caught fire, the flames spreading rapidly throughout.

"Where's the herb!?" Don yelped, panicking.

"I don't know," Leo calls, spinning in a circle. "Wait, there it is"!

The other two turned to face where their leader was pointing. There, riding the updraft caused by the flames was the sprig that Raph had cut off. It was floating toward the open window at the side of the room.

"I got it!" Raph yelled as he ran.

He managed to grab hold of it but misjudged his jump and crashed through the window.

"_Oh shell!" _The temperamental turtle thought. Raph began to plummet towards the faraway ground. He couldn't stop the small scream that built up in his throat from emerging.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, launching out and catching his bros feet, while Donnie grabbed onto his leaders ankles to keep him from falling as well. "I got you bro, don't worry"!

"Who said I was worried!" Raph growled, mortified that his tough guy persona had slipped.

"Raph," Donnie said sympathetically. "It's okay to feel afraid sometimes, it's only natural. You don't have to feel ashamed"!

"I know," Raph snarled, as he was pulled back through the window. "Let's get the shell outta here! We need to get back to Mike"!

"Right!" Leo proclaimed, "it's time to head home".

Before they exited the room Raph couldn't resist taunting their hated enemy in honor of Mikey. "Have fun playing dress up with all your... umm... err... nonmetallic stuff, Shred Head"!

With that Raph realized he should leave the taunting to the expert. Namely his baby bro!

The brothers headed for the stairs. Being that the enemy were all incapacitated, they had no reason to use the vents. They made it to the door, shot out into the shadows of the city, and headed for the nearest sewer entrance. A triumphant shout filled the air as they ran, the herb carefully protected in a small compartment on Dons belt. They were heading home!

Back in Foot HQ, Shredder was busy screaming for his foot soldiers to wake up and free him.

"GET UP, YOU USELESS FOOLS!" He shouted, the sound echoing around the urn.

The Foot solders, hearing their leaders screech, jumped up and rushed to free their master. They grabbed hold of his Shredders flailing feet and pulled, trying to dislodge their leader from his upturned state. After several strong pulls he shot out, with a definite popping sound, like a cork from a bottle. Once free, Shredder ordered the Foot ninja to put out the fire. He then glared out the window, trembling in fury at his defeat, with Raphs taunts ringing in his ears.

Upon seeing three shapes disappearing into an alley Shredder screamed after them, vowing revenge. "Next time we meet will be your doom, turtles"!

The brothers heard, but paid no heed. Their hearts were soaring for they would finally be able to cure their baby bro. He just had to make it until the antidote was ready. They had no doubt that he would.

"_We're coming Mikey, and we've got the herb!" _That same thought ran through all three minds as they joyously made their way back to the lair.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

In the meantime, Mike was getting terribly worried about his bros. It was an hour past lunch and they had yet to return. Wanting to feel closer to the missing turtles Mikey dragged himself weakly to Raphs room. He collapsed on the bed, his brothers red blanket clutched to his chest.

Twenty minutes later the three older turtles marched through the door. They were excited to tell their baby bro the news.

"Hey Mikey," Raph called. "Guess what we..."

He trailed off as they reached the living room, only to find it empty.

"Where is he?" Don asked, concern prominent in his voice.

"Split up," Leo commanded. "Search the lair".

"Already on it," came a rough retort from Raph.

Donnie headed for the kitchen, making sure his only little brother wasn't trying to cook in his condition. When he found the spaghetti he realized he already had. Leo raced to the dojo, afraid that the youngest turtle had tried to practice again. Finding nothing he went back to join the others. Raph went to check the bedrooms. He checked Mikes room before continuing on to the others. As he looked into his own room, he saw his baby bro, sprawled on the bed. He quietly made his way in, but promptly noticed something was off. Mikeys breathing was labored, and he was shivering badly. The red clad brother gently laid a hand on his baby bros forehead, wincing at the heat that radiated from it.

"Donnie get in here!" Raph called, lightly shaking Mikey awake. "We need ya, NOW"!

"Wha, What is it?" Mikey asked, drowsily as he opened his fevered baby blue eyes. "Raph, is that you? You guys came back..."

"Yea Mike, it's me." Raph spoke softly, "We all came back, just like I said we would".

Mikey slowly held out his hand. In it was Raphs blanket. "I took good care of it, just like I promised, Raph".

Tears pricked the corners of Raphs eyes as he took hold of the proffered blanket. Speaking barely above a whisper, he said "I know ya did Mikey".

The others hurried into the room. Upon seeing their baby bros condition Don ran back out to grab some equipment from his lab.

"Hey Leo," Mikey said weakly, trying to stand. "Glad you ma..."

The youngest turtle trailed off. His eyes rolled back in his head and his hands clenched tightly. Before either of his bros could catch him, Mike fell back onto the bed, and began to shake spasmodically. Just as this was happening, Don came back in and immediately rushed to their baby bro. He quickly turned him onto his side, cushioned his head, and crammed a metal tongue depressor between his teeth.

"Don," Leo stared in horror. "What's happening".

"He's having convulsions due to the fact that his fever is so high." Don said in full doctor mode. "We need to wait till it stops and then cool him off before another seizure starts".

"What should we do Don?" Raph inquired, trying not to panic. "Just tell us and we'll do it"!

"Fill the bathtub with tepid water. Make sure its not too hot or too cold. Hot would raise his temperature further and cold could send him into shock." As Donnie was explaining the convulsions ceased and Mikey regained consciousness.

"Ugh, what the shell?" Mikey moaned, spitting something foreign out of his mouth, trying to get up but failing as his intelligent brother pushed him back down softly.

"Mike you need to stay still, you have a dangerously high fever." Don informed him, "I need to take your temperature".

He grabbed the thermometer he had brought and placed it in Mikeys mouth. When it beeped he took it out. Looking at the reading he gasped. Mikes fever was registering as 101.4 degrees. That's a bit high for humans, but for mutant turtles it can be dangerous.

"Raph, Leo, how's that bath coming?" Don called urgently.

"It's ready," Leo replied sprinting back into the room.

"Good," Don said resolutely. "Help me carry him to the bathroom".

"Don," Mikey whined. "I can walk on my own".

"No Mikey," the purple loving turtle reprimanded. "You can't"!

They made it to the bathroom, Mikey supported between Leo and Don. As they enter Raph took over for his genius brother as he went to check the water.

"Perfect," Don states as he removes his hand. "Help him into the tub. He'll need to stay in for about ten minutes".

The two oldest turtles lifted their baby bro into the water. Mikey cringed as it touched his fevered flesh. He splashed around, feebly trying to get out, but the others gently held him in. He gave up the effort as his energy drained away. Ten minutes later the older turtles helped a shivering Mikey from the tub and wrapped a warm, fuzzy towel around him. Don took his temp. once more and found that it was now down to 98 degrees. It was still high, but a lot better than it was.

"Here Mikey," Donnie says handing two small pills to the sick turtle. "Take these Tylenol. They'll help keep the fever down".

"Thanks Don." Mikey swallowed the pills with some water. "I'm gonna go to bed now guys, I'm super tired".

"Alright," Leo concurred. "Get some rest".

"See ya in the morning Mike," Raph added.

The youngest turtle made his way to his room and quickly fell asleep on his bed, snuggling with his teddy bear. His older brothers decided to take turns watching over him during the night. None of them wanted to risk seeing their baby bro go through another traumatic seizure. Not if they could prevent it at least.

* * *

**An: Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Day 5

**AN: Welcome to day five. Let me know if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this again?... I thought not!**

* * *

As rain pounded the city above, Donnie waited by the bedside of his baby bro. It had been storming most of the night, but Mike had made it through with no major problems. The purple clad turtle was starting to nod off when a strange wheezing sound filled the room. He immediately glanced around the area, his eyes finally settling on Mikeys prone form. The younger turtle was still sleeping, laying on his side, but his breaths were coming in short pants. Realizing with dread, what was happening, Don got to his feet and ran to the door.

"Leo, Raph, get in here!" He called. "I need your help with Mikey"!

A crash could be heard coming from Raphs room before a frantic turtle appeared in the hallway followed closely by their eldest brother.

"Don, what is it?" Raph demanded. "What's wrong with Mike"?

"He's having trouble breathing," Don explained. "I need you guys to turn him onto his back so he can breath easier. I'll run to my lab for some equipment".

"Come on Raph," Leo said, as he walked through the doorway. "Don, hurry back".

"I'll be right there." Don responded as he rushed off.

By the time Donnie had returned, Mikey was on his back. He went to his side and took out a stethoscope, pressing it to his only little bros plastron. After listening to his lungs he discovered that it was as if the youngest turtle was suffering a slight asthma attack.

"Raph, plug this in for me will you?" Don asked, handing his immediate older brother a cord. "Leo go get me a quart of water, please".

"What is this thing Donnie?" Raph questioned as Leo came back with the water.

"It's a humidifier," the younger turtle answered. "It will make steam which will help Mike to breathe better".

"This is the symptom for the fifth day then." Leo stated a few minutes later, steam was now rising from the machine.

"That's right..." before Don could continue, Mikey started to stir.

The youngest brother slowly blinked open his eyes and stared confusedly at the others.

"Hey dudes, whats going on?" Mike asked still breathing heavier than usual as he looked around. "Why are you all in my room?"

"You were having trouble breathing Mikey," Don informed him. "It seems that's the new symptom for today".

"Oh... okay," Mike sighed in resignation.

"You still have a fever," Leo stated as he held a three fingered hand to the youngest' forehead. "You should get some more sleep.

"What if it happens again?" asked Mikey, his voice trembling slightly.

"Don't ya worry bro, I won't let it." Raph spoke up reassuringly. "I'll be right here the whole time".

"Okay, as long as you'll be with me." Mikey yawned, pulling his covers back up. "Goodnight".

With that Mikey fell back asleep, breathing easier due to the steam. As Raph had said, he stayed by his brothers bed, watching over him to make sure he didn't have another attack whilst he slept. Leo went up to the surface to get pizza and rent a few movies. The older turtles had planned a special movie night to help cheer up the youngest. They had nicknamed it a "Nightmare-athon" due to the fact that they would be watching all scary movies. While Leo was out getting the items Don had went to his lab to prepare the antidote. He mixed the ingredients then placed them on a bunsen burner where they had to simmer and incorporate for forty eight hours. After that, they still had to sit for another twelve in order to be fully effective.

"_Let's see... it's eight AM now. By my reckoning, the antidote will be ready to administer at precisely noon on the seventh day." _Don thought to himself as he finished setting it up._ "It will need to be administered intravenously for it to be effective though. I can just picture Mikey now, with how much he hates needles. I'll definitely be needing the others help when the time comes". _

Donnie got back to work, going more in depth with his calculations to make sure everything would work out without a hitch.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey woke up about two hours after the asthma attack had occurred. He glanced to the side and saw Raph, fast asleep in a chair beside the bed.

"_How anyone can sleep sitting up is beyond me." _Mikey remarked in his mind.

He got out of bed slowly, as to not disturb his sleeping brother. He then exited the room forgetting his shell cell, like usual, on top of the dresser. Mike could hear someone moving around in the lab, so he knew Donnie was busy working on something. The rest of the lair was empty, meaning Leo must have went out for some reason.

"_Man, this is such a total bummer." _Mikey mused._ "I need to get out of here, I'm so sick of being stuck in the lair. If I just go for a quick walk no one will notice... right? Right! I'm outta here"!_

Mikey headed for the door and walked out into the sewers. He decided it would be a bad idea to go up into the city with how weak he was, so he would just wander around down here for a while before heading back.

"Wow, the water sure is high!" Mike exclaimed aloud. "It must be raining pretty hard. I better steer clear of the flooded sections or I could end up in some major trouble".

About an hour later the youngest turtle came to a halt in a dead end of one of the tunnels. He sat down and rested. Moving around for so long had made it a little difficult to get enough air into his lungs. He was panting as if he had just gone through a tiring workout with his bros. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, soon his breaths slowed and sleep overcame him.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"Hey Raph, get up!" Donnie exclaimed as he shook the red banded turtle awake.

"I'm up, so would ya stop shaking me already," Raph growled drowsily.

"Where's Mikey?" the younger turtle demanded.

"WHAT?!" Raph was on his feet in an instant, fully awake. "Mikes missing"?

"Yea, I came to check on him and he was gone." Don scratched his head worriedly. "Do you have any idea where he could have gotten to"?

"No clue," the hothead called as he hurried from the room, Don right on his tail. "But we had better find him. He has a way of attracting trouble"!

"Like a bear to honey!" the genius agreed.

Don and Raph searched the whole lair but their baby bro was nowhere to be found. As they reentered the living room, they ran smack into Leo, who had just gotten home.

"What's happening?" Leo asked, trepidation in his voice. "You two look like you're about to go out of your shells with worry".

"Mike's missing," Raph spat out!

"Have you searched the lair?" The leader questioned.

"We've already done that, he's not here!" Don cried, clearly upset. "I also called his shell cell but as usual he left it in his room..."!

"He must have went out into the sewers then," Leo stated, sounding more calm than he actually felt. "He knows not to go above in his condition".

"Then let's go after him, ya guys!" Raph shouted, already at the door. "We need to find him before he manages to get into even deeper trouble"!

The three distressed turtles rushed out the door and into the sewers. They searched almost every tunnel and side tunnel they came across. Some were too badly flooded. Those they avoided, hoping Mike had had the sense to do the same. Almost an hour and twenty minutes later they came upon the dead end where their baby bro had fallen asleep. They searched the area for a good fifteen minutes and found nothing, their missing brother was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe he would leave the lair at a time like this" Don sighed.

"Ya know Mike, he can't sit still at the best of times." Raph said with a half smile on his face as he remembered the way his little bro was always fidgeting.

"But he's sick," Don reasoned. "He still had a fever this morning and now with his breathing, what if it gets worse"?

"Don't worry Donnie," Leo replied reassuringly. "I promise we'll find him, then you can make sure that it hasn't".

"Yea, Don." Raph added confidently, "We know you'll take good care of him, after all, you're the only one of us with any medical know how".

"Thanks guys," the intellectual turtle replied. "Let's get moving so we can find Mikey"!

Determinedly, the remaining turtles turned toward home. They would continue searching on the way. If they didn't find him they would check back at the lair and see if he had returned home.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mike had awoken about half an hour before his brothers explored the tunnel he had been in, and had decided that he had better head back.

"_My bros are gonna be so mad at me!" _Mikey panicked. _"I didn't mean to fall asleep like that! There's no way I'll be able to get home before one of them notices I'm gone"!_

The young turtle took off heading for home. He ran as fast as he could, but because of the apparent asthma he had developed due to the days symptom, it was much harder than it should have been. He had to stop frequently to get his breathing under control. Finally, frustrated with himself he decided it would be easier to just walk.

"_Stupid asthma, this is so annoying!" _The usually energetic turtle whined to himself. _"I can't even run half as fast as I normally would! _

As Mikey continued on his way, thoughts of what awaited him once he got home entered his head. "_When I get home my bros will probably forbid me to ever leave the lair again..." "Maybe they'll think up some kind of work for me to do as a reminder not to worry them like this..." "Hmm, they could just be so relieved I'm okay that they won't scold me at all! Ha, that's just wishful thinking..."!_

As Mike was pondering the impending doom that awaited him when he finally confronted his older brothers, a faint noise came from a side tunnel to his left.

"What was that?" He whispered, glancing nervously in the direction the sound had come from.

"Meow..." this time Mike heard it plainly.

It sounded like a kitten mewing in distress! Mikey stepped up to the tunnel entrance and peered in. The whole area was flooded badly. A strong current was raging in the underground river the storm had created. There were pieces of debris floating in the water, as well as several large rocks jutting up from the bottom. The walls were starting to crumble in places due to the water wearing them away. Large cracks riddled the ceiling and it was only held aloft by a few rickety support beams. The tunnel was in serious need of a repair job.

"_This must be one of the older sections of the sewer that hasn't been used in like... forever!" _Mikey thought as he took it in all the damage. _"I better get out of here! This place looks like it could collapse any minute"!_

"Mew, mew, mew...!" The cry came once again, more urgent than before.

The fun loving turtle turned back towards the water. He was horrified to see a little black kitten with white paws dangling from a pipe above the raging water. The poor thing was soaked and looked as if it would lose its grip within the next few seconds, sending it plummeting into the water. It turned it's gaze toward where the young turtle was standing... wide, frightened, green eyes stared at him hopefully. Mikey didn't waste any more time before launching into action.

"Hold on little dude!" Mike called as he jumped over fallen debris that filled the small section of the tunnel that wasn't underwater.

The turtle reached a spot that was parallel to where the kitten was precariously hanging onto the pipe. He stretched out a hand trying to snatch the little cat to safety, but it was just out of reach. As Mike looked on in terror, the kitten lost its grip and started to fall. It was as if everything turned to slow motion, the world around him seemed to come to a near standstill. Without sparing a single thought to the consequences of such an action, Mikey dove for the little bundle of fur. He caught the kitten in midair, twisted around, and tossed it safely back to a dry area. The orange garbed turtle had just enough time to see the kitten jump to it's feet and turn it's green eyes to look into his blue ones, before he was submerged in the violent flood waters. A muffled "mew!" followed him as he sank deeper in the murky liquid...

On shore, the kitten stared at the place where his rescuer had vanished. A moment later it turned tail and darted out into the main tunnel as fast as it's wet, furry legs could carry it.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"Where the shell could he be?" Raph snarled. "We've been searching for ages and still no trace of the knucklehead"!

"Calm down Raph," Leo ordered. "You losing your temper won't help us find him any faster".

"And what do you suggest we do then?" The hothead growled lowly, getting in his older brothers face. "What would help us find him, eh fearless"?

"You, for one, could lose the attitude!" the oldest shot back, rising to the challenge.

"You always think you know best!" Raph yelled, "Well guess what Leo, you don't"!

Leo snorted, "And I guess you do. Why don't you stop being so delusional all the..."

"Guys... Guys!... GUYS!" Dons voice escalated as he tried to be heard above the budding argument.

Finally, his patience wearing extremely thin, he took his bo in hand and swung. It caught both the older turtles and sent them crashing to the floor. The two sat up slowly, looking up at their normally mild tempered brother with eyes wide and full of shock. The intelligent turtle held out a hand to each of his downed brothers. Once they grabbed it, he pulled them back onto their feet.

"Look, we don't have time this." Donnie stated solemnly. "Mikey could be hurt for all we know"!

"You're right Don," Leo stated. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by how he'd acted during this crucial time.

"I'm sorry," Raph said remorsefully. "I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me".

"Good," Don declared, an air of finality in his voice. "Then let's go find our little brother"!

The three set off once again, scouring the sewers for any sign of the missing turtle. As they rounded a bend near some abandoned sewer tunnels they heard a rustling sound. The turtles instinctively drew their weapons, getting into fighting stances.

"What if its Mike?" Raph asked, not believing for a second that it was.

"It's not." Leo stated, certainly. "He's a ninja, he knows how to move without making a sound".

"That's true," Don agreed. "But if his fever went up again he wouldn't be able to help it".

Leo walked forward, "We should check it out, come on".

The other two joined him and together they headed toward the origin of the sound. What they saw was a little black and white kitten, tangled in some rope, and thrashing around trying to free itself. The poor thing looked frantic. Leo immediately bent down and cut it free with his katana, making sure he didn't accidentally hurt it in the process.

"There you go little guy," the blue clad brother smiled as he cut the last strand of rope that was clinging to it. "You're free now".

The kitten rubbed against the turtles' legs then went into a tunnel a little way ahead. A second later it popped back out and sat staring at them, mewing.

"What's it doing?" Raph asked, confused. "Shouldn't it be going home, now that it's free"?

"Maybe it's lost," Don speculated. "We should take it with us. Mikey would love it, and I'm sure Klunk wouldn't mind if it stayed in the lair for the time being".

"I guess it can stay," Leo agreed. "But just for a little while".

"Come here ya little furball," Raph sighed, reaching for the kitten to pick it up.

The little cat backed up before the red banded turtle could grab him. Raph reached down again, quicker this time and caught the kitten by the scruff. It struggled in his hold, trying to free itself.

"Don't worry, little kitty" Don cooed "You'll like Mikey when you meet him. He loves animals"!

The kitten glared at the three brothers, then unsheathed its claws and raked them across the back of Raphs hand. The assailed turtle released his grip on the cat and clutched his injured appendage, where four bloody claw marks had now appeared. The kitten took off, running full speed down the tunnel.

"Get back here ya mangy scrap of fur!" Raph shouted as he gave chase. "You're gonna get it now"!

Fearing for the kittens safety Leo and Don followed Raph after the runaway cat. The three chased after it for about five minutes. It led them through the main corridor for most of the way. When they where about ten minutes from the lair it veered into a flooded, decrepit side tunnel on their left.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey managed to get his head back above the surface after only half a minute. He had been swept down the tunnel a short ways, and was now trying to grab onto something that would stop him from floating further. The fun loving turtles strength was fading quickly. A short distance away there was a large rock that would be big enough for him to pull himself up onto, and it was closer than the shore, so he had a better chance of reaching it. His body felt heavy, his breaths coming in short pants as another asthma attack started. To top it all off Mike could feel his fever rising as he struggled over, and managed to haul himself onto the rock where he passed out from exhaustion.

"_Man, why am I here?" _Mikey thought, when he finally came round. "_Oh, I remember! I saved that cute little kitty"!_

Mikey shifted on the rock, reaching for his shell cell only to find that he had forgotten it. _"Bummer dude!" _His breathing started getting faster as he began to realize his situation. _"How stupid could I be to forget that! I need help, but I don't see how my bros would even be able to find me here! They have no idea where I went. I took off without telling anyone! Grrr... stupid, stupid, stupid, I can't believe I did that! They're never gonna find me, and I'm too weak to get back to shore on my own"!_

"Mew!" Mikey glanced up from his silent reverie and looked to the side. A small, familiar form was racing up the dry section of the tunnel.

"Hey kitty," Mikey whispered, gasping for a breath. "I'm glad you made it." Gasp. "You should go home now, okay"!

The small kitten spun around to face the direction it had previously come from. "Mew, Mew, Mew..."!

Mikey watched in amazement as three turtle sized shapes emerged through the opening and headed their way. The kitten turned back to Mike and started purring as loud as it could.

"Thanks little one," Mikey sighed. He relaxed and his breathing became steadier with the knowledge that the little kitten had led his brothers to him. He would be saved after all.

"Mikey," three voices called as the older turtles came to a halt beside the still purring kitten.

"Hey dudes, could you give me a hand here? I'm kinda stuck!" Mike admitted sheepishly.

"Sure thing Mike," Leo declared, as he jumped to the rock where his little brother was sprawled.

Mikey tried to stand, but he was just too weak. Leo caught him as he fell forward. The oldest turtle picked up his baby bro, jumped back across the water to where the others stood waiting, and set Mike down against the wall. The kitten jumped into his lap, rubbing it's head under the turtles chin, purring expressively. Donnie quickly got around to examining him for any wounds he may have obtained. Besides a couple cuts and bruises the youngest turtle had escaped with barely any damage.

"Do you think you can walk?" Leo asked, as his genius brother finished his inspection.

"I think so, just let me rest for a bit... okay?" Mikey replied as he leaned back against the wall

"Sure, we'll leave when you're ready." Leo announced.

A while later Mikey managed to get to his feet, with assistance from his older brothers.

"If you start feeling like you can't continue, make sure you tell one of us." Don ordered.

"Okay, okay!" the orange loving turtle conceded, as he scooped the little cat into his arms.

The youngest turned to his three older bros and held the kitten close to his chest, hugging him. "Guys... can I keep him?"

The older turtles looked at each other. They already knew the kitten was coming home with them. It had led them to their baby bro after all, and for that they were extremely thankful. But that didn't mean they would make it easy on Mike. Oh no! This would be their payback for him nearly making them all sick with worry.

"I don't know Mikey..." Leo said, mock uncertainty in his voice. "One cat is a big enough responsibility, and you already have Klunk".

"Leo's right," Don agreed, as he gave a quick wink in the older turtles direction. "You might not be able to properly care for both of them".

"Like we need another mangy furball running around the lair," Raph growled, jokingly.

"Please!" Mikey gasped weakly, starting to panic again. "Pretty, pretty please... with a pizza on top?!"

Mikey flashed adorable puppy dog eyes at his three older brothers.

"Of course you can, Mikey!" All three said together, giving in quicker than originally intended.

"Mike, he helped save your life!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That makes him okay in my book." Raph spoke gently, rubbing the kitten behind the ear.

"What will you name him?" Leo asked, watching his youngest brother hug his new friend.

"I'll name you..." Mikey thought for a moment, holding the kitten in the air to get a better look at it, "Socks"!

"It suits him well" Leo said in agreement.

"Sure does," Raph nodded. "Just look at his paws. All four are white, it's the only part of him that isn't black".

"Let's get you and Socks home Mikey." Donnie led the way out of the tunnel and they all headed for the lair.

-**XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Once home, Mikey put Socks down so he could explore the lair. Klunk came up right away to greet the new addition to the family. The two immediately became good friends and Klunk took it upon herself to show the kitten around. The older turtles headed into the kitchen to heat up supper. They had decided on the way home that the "Nightmare-athon" would have to wait for another day, but that didn't mean they couldn't eat the pizza! The youngest turtle sunk down onto the couch, worn out from the walk home, as well as everything else that had occurred. As he remembered how his brothers had nearly not been able to find him, it got harder and harder for him to get a breath. The air just refused to enter his lungs as he starting to panic once more.

"Guys!" Mikey choked out. He continued silently to himself. _"I can't breathe! What's happening! What am I suppose to do"!_

"Mikey, whats wrong?" Don called as he raced into the room.

Leo, Don, and Raph had all heard the desperation in their little brothers voice when he had called out to them. However, it didn't prepare them for what they saw as they entered the living room. Mikey was now on the floor, kneeling in front of the couch. He had one hand pulled up, grasping at his chest while the other supported his weight. The youngest turtle was gasping for air, clearly panicking when he couldn't get enough. Donnie raced over to his brother, sat on the floor, and pulled the younger turtle up so he was leaning back against him. He then placed a calming hand over his brothers plastron.

"Don!" Leo called as he and Raph ran over to him. "What can we do to help"?

"We need to calm him down, and get his breathing steady." The genius informed. "I wish we had an inhaler here, but we don't... so we'll just have to make it through the old fashioned way"!

"How do we do that?" Raph asked, upset at feeling useless.

"We can show him," Donnie explained. "Like this".

Don started taking deep breathes. The younger could feel it against his back, seeing as he was leaning against his older bro.

"Come on Mikey," Don soothed. "Just match your breathing with mine. It'll be over soon".

The orange banded turtle started breathing in time with the other. It was hard and somewhat painful but he still tried. Soon the other two came and sat beside them. Both placed a hand on either side of Donnie's, trying to calm the baby of the family with their presence. Together, they breathed in and out... in and out... in and out. Deep breaths that filled their bodies with life giving oxygen.

"That's it Mikey." Donnie encouraged, "Your doing great".

"Just a little more," Leo spoke calmly. "Don't worry, it's almost done".

"We're all here for ya Mikey," Raph reassured. "You'll be just fine".

After continuing like that for about three more minutes, Mikeys breathing finally returned nearly to normal. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep in the arms of his three brothers. Leo carried Mike to his room and laid him down before heading to the kitchen with the other two brothers followed close behind.

"How's the antidote progressing, Don?" Leo solemnly requested.

"Well, according to my findings... it should be ready by noon of the seventh day." The intelligent turtle replied.

"Will it be in time?" Raph asked quietly.

That was the unspoken question that had been playing on everyone's mind, and to hear it voiced aloud sent chills down their spines. Silence was the only reply, as they each looked gravely into each others eyes.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Day 6

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Moore, Oklahoma tornado tragedy and anyone else it may have affected. **

**Thanks as always for reading!**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, no! How many more times must I repeat myself?**

* * *

Dawn came and went, yet the youngest turtle showed no signs of waking. The others had once again taken turns sitting with him during the night, and it was now Leos shift. With worry etched on his face he watched his youngest brother sleeping fitfully. Klunk and Socks remained curled up tightly against his little brothers side, purring contently. Throughout the night Mikes breathing had gotten worse. The older turtles had noticed that it was near impossible for their baby bro to breath while lying down. In order to help with this problem Donnie had suggested propping the youngest up with several pillows. Thankfully it worked. His breaths immediately started to come more easily and it was now morning. As the eldest turtle kept watch over his baby brother, Mikey finally began to awaken. The young turtle opened his eyes, blinked to let them adjust to the light, and met the concerned gaze of his eldest bro.

"Hey Mikey, how are you feeling?" Leo asked, concern prominent in his voice.

"I feel better... than I did... yesterday bro," Mike replied, sitting up and stretching out his stiff muscles.

Mikey had also developed a severe shortness of breath, another side effect from the last symptom. In turn he was no longer able to speak in full sentences. The others had discovered this during the night, when they had to wake him up to get the pillows under him. It was majorly annoying for the hyperactive teen, especially considering how much of a chatterbox he normally was.

"Okay," the older turtle stated, putting a hand to his brothers forehead. "You still have a fever. It's went down a bit though, so that's good. Do you feel anything new... anything at all"?

"Well..." Mikey trailed off uncertainly.

"Even if it seems unimportant I want to know about it." Leo reassured.

Mikey continued, more confident after hearing what his brother had told him. "My throat... feels a bit... scratchy..., like I'll start..."

The youngest suddenly broke out in a fit of coughing. Leo jumped up from his position beside the bed, and began rubbing small circles on his little bros shell. The other two, who had each been busy doing their own thing, came rushing in upon hearing the painful sounding coughs emitted by their youngest family member. The fit subsided moments after they had first arrived, leaving Mike gasping for air with his concerned bros hovering over him.

"I'm alright... guys." Their little brother told them, once he caught his breath. "It was... just a cough".

"That sounded worse than 'just a cough' Mikey." Raph growled, stating the obvious. "Maybe you should check him over Don, make sure it's not serious, ya know"?

"That's probably a good idea," Donnie responded. "Just let me go grab a few..."

"NO...," the orange clad turtle rasped as loud as he could, considering his condition. "You guys are... totally overreacting..., it's just a... stupid cough".

"It's better to be safe rather than sorry though," Leo spoke up. "And you know that Mikey".

"If this cough of yours gets any worse," Don interjected, before the youngest could say anything, "I will be checking you over! No ifs, ands, or buts about it... got it"?!

"Yes sir..." Mikey mock saluted, "captain... Donnie sir"!

"At least he's still joking around." Raph laughed, "Ya know he's really sick if you don't hear any wise cracks while you're around him"!

"Hey..." Mikey argued. "I could be serious if I wanted to"!

The three older brothers shared in a quick laugh. Mikey joined in almost immediately, though nowhere near his usual exuberant laugh. When they had managed to sober up, all four headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Being that Mikey was out of commission for the time being, he couldn't cook one of his awesome dishes like he normally would. Instead they all had cereal. After all it was really hard to screw up something so simple. You pour the cereal in a bowl and add milk, nothing to it. Yet somehow Leo still managed to make a mess of things. As the leader was walking to the table, he tripped over his own feet sending his bowl flying, only to have it land upside down on an unsuspecting Raphs head.

"What the shell, Leo!" the temperamental turtle growled threateningly. "Ya trying to start..."

He was about to say more but stopped when he heard Mikey laughing heartily, even though he gasped for air while doing so. His innocent minded brother hadn't laughed so sincerely all week as he was doing right now. There was no way in shell he was going to ruin the moment by getting into a fight with Leo. All three older bros turned warm, loving smiles at their baby brother as they went back to eating quietly. Soon breakfast was over, no other mishaps having occurred. Mikey, upon the insistence of his eldest bro, went to the living room to watch cartoons while the other turtles cleaned up the kitchen. He could feel three pairs of eyes follow him till he turned the corner into the next room, effectively hiding him from the view of his worried brothers.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through channels until he found cartoon network. One of his favorite shows was on at the moment. About half way through the episode Mike started having another coughing fit.

"_This is annoying as shell" _Mikey thought to himself. _"My throat's even starting to hurt because of it. If this keeps up I'm gonna lose my voice, then I won't even be able to talk. That would be a major bummer"!_

The orange clad turtle stood and went to the bathroom. He then grabbed a disposable cup and filled it with water. As he made his way back to the living room he took a small sip, hoping to relieve the ticklish feeling that had been causing him to cough. It helped a little and he managed to watch the rest of his show in peace. But his reprieve was short lived. As the credits rolled Mikey felt his chest constrict as his breath caught in his throat. He gasped, choking when he inhaled too quickly. Then Mike started to cough violently. It seemed to go on forever... Mikey coughed up a bunch of slimy, frothy mucus as the coughing subsided. Weakly leaning back against the couch cushions, he quickly spit the gross junk into a napkin, noticing as he did it had a red tint to it.

"_What is this? It's blood?" _Mikey tried not to freak out, but failed miserably as he mentally screamed. _"IT'S BLOOD! Why did I cough up blood? That's never a good sign! I should know, I've seen at least a dozen movies where the person who was coughing up blood died not long after it started! What am I supposed to do? I told my bros they were over reacting, that it was just a stupid cough. I was so seriously wrong... this is much worse than I thought. I need Donnie, he'll know what to do about it! He always does when it comes to stuff like this"!_

"DONNIE!" the youngest turtle yelled, triggering another coughing fit in doing so.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The three older turtles watched their baby bro walk into the living room. Then they got around to cleaning up the mess Leo had made of the kitchen, as well as getting Raph dried off, and doing the dishes.

"I haven't heard him laugh like that since before this whole mess started" Donnie commented as he grabbed some towels.

Leo glanced at his intelligent brother. Upon seeing a small, sad smile on the others face, he replied. "Don't worry Don. He'll make it through this, and we'll be all the closer for it".

"Leo's right, ya know." Raph stated quietly, finally getting the remaining milk cleaned off his shell. "We've all been spending more time together instead of going our separate ways. Don hasn't been spending all his time cooped up in his lab, Leo and I haven't had any major fights, and we've all come to realize just how important a part Mikey plays in our family. He brings a certain... light to everything around him, if ya know what I mean".

"He's our heart, a living embodiment of our bond as brothers," Leo agreed. "I truly believe that if we lost him... our family would fall apart".

"Mike holds us all together." Donnie voiced his thoughts. "He's always able to make us laugh, it's about time we're able to do the same for..."!

"DONNIE!" the purple banded turtle trailed off as he heard the terrified scream of his baby bro.

Immediately the older turtles rushed into the living room to the side of their panic-stricken little brother. Mikey was coughing violently after having screamed like he had. He was holding a hand over his mouth, trembling uncontrollably, and had turned a very light shade of green. Mikes immediate older brother sat beside him, gently rubbing circles on his shell, while the others stood close by. After a couple minutes the youngest turtle had managed to cease his incessant coughing once again.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Don asked, concern radiating from him in waves. "Did something happen? Are you hurt"?

Mikeys only reply was to remove his hand from his mouth, holding it out in front of him palm facing up. The older turtles frowned in confusion before glancing down at the shaking appendage. They all gasped as they saw the red streaks lining their baby brothers trembling hand.

"Lab... Now!" Donnie commanded, already in full blown doctor mode.

Without a word Mikey got unsteadily to his feet with the assistance of his intelligent brother. They walked to Dons lab, where the youngest sat on the bed. Leo and Raph followed behind, each with their own worried frown marring their faces.

"Okay Mikey," Don started, once he had gathered some of his medical equipment. "I need to make a full examination. It's clear that you are experiencing more than just a bad cough"!

"Okay," the youngest turtle whispered hoarsely.

Donnie grabbed his stethoscope, "First, I need to listen to your heart and lungs".

He placed the instrument against the younger turtles plastron. "All right Mike, can you take a deep breath for me"?

The orange clad turtle complied and took as deep a breath as he possibly could. This was repeated several more times, between the coughs that wracked his body and him having to gasp for air, as his intellectual brother listened in various places. He then had Mike open his mouth so he could examine his throat. Don also took Mikeys pulse, to determine his heart rate, and checked his blood oxygen level. As he was conducting the tests his face remained stoic, showing no hint of the turmoil raging within the second youngest. Leo and Raph stood back out of the way, and silently observed the long, arduous examination. All the while wishing there was something they could do to help.

Once finished Donnie turned to Mike, "You should rest while I analyze the results. If you're not awake by the time I come back I'll wake you".

"I guess I... should. I... am feeling.. a bit worn out." Their youngest brother yawned, leaning back against the pillows propped on the bed.

"If you need anything, we'll be right in the other room." Leo finally spoke up.

"Sure thing... Don't worry bout... me." Mikey muttered, eyes already half closed as sleep overcame him.

Don and Leo made their way from the room, while Raph hesitated a moment longer beside the bed where the youngest turtle had fallen asleep moments before.

"Sleep well, baby bro." Raph mouthed, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his little brothers too warm forehead. He then followed after the others into the next room.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"So Donnie," Leo began, once they were situated around the living room. "What's the problem this time"?

"Yea genius," Raph snarled, upset at having to watch his baby bro suffer. "Why'd he cough up blood like that"?

Don was silent for a moment as he solemnly gazed into his two older brothers' eyes. When he finally spoke, it was in a voice barely above a whisper. "It seems Mikey has developed pulmonary edema".

"And what exactly is that?" Raph asked in a low growl, apprehensive of what the intellectual turtle may say yet impatient to hear what it meant for his baby bro.

Leo listened intently as Don began the process of trying to explain in a way the other two would be able to comprehend.

"It's when there's a buildup of fluid in the lungs. Coughing up blood, trouble breathing while lying down, fatigue, wheezing, and shortness of breath... are all symptoms". Don paused as he gathered his thoughts.

"_I can't believe I didn't notice this before!" _Don scolded. _"I'm so stupid! How could I miss something so vital? I'm supposed to be the smart one! If Mikey dies because of my mistake I'll never forgive myself"!_

Leos stern voice broke through his thoughts. "What are you not telling us Don"?

The purple loving turtle studied the floor, unable to look at the distressed faces of his older brothers. He spoke barely above a whisper, "Pulmonary edema is a sign of heart failure".

"You're not saying what I think you are... right?" Raph asked, hoping against hope that he had heard wrong.

"I'm so sorry guys...," Donnie said, his voice cracking. "His heart is giving out on him".

All was silent as the older turtles sank to their knees. A loud, anguished wail escaped from the red banded brother, as he smashed his fist against the floor, trying to hide his tears. The eldest sat there trembling, with tears soaking his mask, blaming himself for not being able to protect his baby brother. Donnie, too, was crying as he watched his older brothers crumble under the weight of what they had learned. All three sat like that for an indefinite amount of time, unable to do anything other than cling to each other as their baby bro lay sleeping, unaware of the dire discovery in the other room. Finally, they were able to pull themselves together enough to think rationally and discuss the situation.

"How long?" Leo choked out, rising to his feet in an effort to regain some control.

"I don't know..." The second youngest admitted. "This type of thing usually takes quite awhile, but the poison is accelerating it. The symptoms are getting worse as the days dwindle. My estimate is sometime around... noon tomorrow".

"Don, ya said the antidote will be ready by noon." Raph declared, realizing they still had a chance to save their baby bro. "We just need to help him fight this until you can give him the cure"!

Donnie looked thoughtful as he said, "We should make it right on time, but it won't be pleasant for Mikey. I'm sure it will be very painful..."

"He's one of us, he'll make it through." The eldest asserted. "We will not lose our baby brother"!

"There's no way in shell we'll let Mikey down when he needs us most," Raph vowed.

With that the three older turtles headed back to the lab to check on their orange loving brother.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey woke up to the concerned faces of his brothers leaning over him. As he opened his blue eyes they smiled, relieved to see the baby of the family awake. They had all agreed not to mention what had been learned, none of them wanted to scare the youngest any worse than he already was.

Mikey gazed up at his older brothers with big, trusting eyes and asked in a trembling voice, "So... what's wrong with me now Donnie"?

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." The brainiac replied smoothly. "You just irritated your throat while coughing, is all".

"That's good to... know," Mikey beamed, quickly calming down. "Glad it's... nothing serious".

The two eldest shared a look, amazed by how easily Don had misinformed their youngest member.

"The cure will be ready tomorrow Mikey." Raph told the young turtle. "You think you can hold out till then"?

"Sure dude...," Mikey affirmed, hoping he was telling the truth. "No problemo"!

"Good..., we'll do what we can to support you." Leo proclaimed. "Just don't give up on us... okay"?

"Don't worry... guys," Mike said, confused by the way his oldest brothers were talking. "I don't plan... to"!

Mikey and Raph decided to head into the living room, where they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Soon they were both absorbed in a monster movie.

Meanwhile Leo accompanied Don to check on the antidote. Once inside the lab Don walked over to the burner and turned off the flame. The cure was progressing nicely and, once it finished the last stage of development, would be ready to administer the next day.

"How is it, Don?" Leo asked, unsure if it looked how it should.

"Oh... sorry Leo," Donnie apologized. "I completely forgot you had come with me".

"Honestly, you're such a scatterbrain sometimes." the oldest sighed. "Will it be ready on time"?

"Yea, it's coming along great!" Don smiled, "Tomorrow we'll be able to cure Mikey and this will all be behind us".

"I hope so." Leo gave a small smile in return, then sighed. "Don, do you believe that Mikey will be strong enough to hold on, even through the pain you said he's sure to experience"?

"Yes I do," the second youngest turtle declared unhesitatingly. "There's no doubt about it. He will make it. Don't lose faith Leo. Because of how over protective we are of him we forget just how strong Mikey truly is".

"I guess you're right," Leo acknowledged. "I'm an idiot for even considering doubting him".

"You should know by now... I'm ALWAYS right!" Donnie joked, hoping to relieve the guilt Leo still harbored.

"That's why you're the genius and I'm the leader." Leo jested, "And not the other way around".

The two fooled around for a time. Laughing about various random things. They stayed in the lab most of the afternoon talking about nothing and everything. Leo and Donnie were both glad of the others company for it helped keep their minds from wandering. Neither wanted to think of what could befall their family if disaster were to strike the next day.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Back in the living room, Mikey sat there watching the first few scenes of the movie when a cough suddenly made it's way from his throat, soon turning into a full scale fit. Socks, who had been sitting on his lap, jumped down in fright and sprinted away to find Klunk. Raph ran to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. He then kneeled down and handed it to the younger turtle.

"Thanks," Mikey croaked out.

He then went to take a drink, but just as his lips met the cup he violently coughed without warning. Mike didn't even have time to cover his mouth. The youngest could taste the blood that came with the hacking fit. Once he managed to cease his coughing he looked up. Mikeys older brother was still knelt in front of of him, but was now frozen in place, with specks of blood scattered on his face.

"Oh my gosh...!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm so sorry... Raph! I Didn't... mean to do that... I..."!

Raph, finally reacting, cut off his brothers panicked rambling. "Mike, calm down"!

The younger turtle had grabbed a napkin, having dropped the cup of water when he coughed, and was frantically trying to wipe the blood from the others face. The temperamental turtle grabbed his baby bros wrists, stopping the motion, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Calm down... It's not your fault!" Raph reassured the youngest. "Ya have nothing to be sorry for"!

"But Raphie... I" Mikey whimpered.

"NO!" Raph shouted, realizing just how upset his baby bro was.

He only called him Raphie (the nickname he went by as a turtle tot) when he was truly frightened, or was teasing him. This was obviously the former, and as a protective older brother Raph was not pleased with how terrified the youngest looked and sounded. The hotheaded turtle could tell that Mikey had been hiding his fear, trying to act normal for the sake of his brothers.

"This is all Shredders fault, no one elses... Ya hear me"? He continued, trying to ease the younger turtles panic stricken mind.

"Y...Yes." The youngest sobbed, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry".

Raph let out a deep sigh as he wiped his face clear of the remaining blood. "Would ya stop apologizing already? Just forget it, alright"!

"Tha... That's not the... reason I'm cry... crying," Mike stammered between sobs.

"Then what is it?" The older turtle asked gently. "You can tell me. It's okay... I know this whole thing is hard on ya. When you're scared it's okay to talk about it... you don't need to hide it anymore. I'm here for ya, just let it out".

"I am scared... I am!" Admitted Mikey, shuffling his feet. "What's going to happen to me? The symptoms just keep getting worse! I'm so scared Raphie... so very scared"!

Raph cringed as he listened to his baby bro voice what was going through his innocent mind. He thought back on what they had just learned not too long ago.

"_I'm so sorry guys..., His heart is giving out on him"._

"_How long"?_

"_My estimate is sometime around... noon tomorrow"._

Shaking his head, the second eldest came back to reality in time to hear something that nearly shattered his heart.

"Raphie... am I going to die?" Mikey, looking so young and scared, gazed forlornly up at his older brother. His innocent blue eyes overflowing with tears. "I mean... I... I knew all along... tha...that it was... po...possible, I ju...just..."!

Raph shushed his baby bro as he tightly enveloped him in an emotional embrace. Everything they had been feeling was revealed and brought to light. Tears streamed unhindered down both faces, and the younger turtles head was buried against his older brothers plastron. Raphs arms wound protectively around the smaller turtle as he started to cough again. Even as Mikey tried to pull away (so he could avoid showering his brother with blood) the elder turtle would have none of it and only pulled him closer. The two stayed like that, silently comforting each other, long after their tears had run dry. Finally Raph broke the silence.

"Mike..." he began, voice raw with emotion. "I won't let ya die! None of us will! We're all here for ya... you just need to hold on! Promise me... NEVER GIVE UP, NEVER GIVE IN, NEVER STOP FIGHTING... not till ya beat this thing"!

"I... I pro...promise Raphie" Mikey choked out. "I'll do ju...just... as you sa...say"!

"Good, now you should get some rest!" Raph continued before his bro could protest. "You're gonna need all your strength tomorrow".

The second oldest led the weary orange banded turtle to his room and tucked the covers over him. He then sat in the chair beside the bed, settling in for his nightly vigil while the other slept. The red banded brother let his thoughts wander until he felt something hard being pressed into his hands. He looked over at his baby bro inquisitively.

"What's this Mikey?" Raph asked, about to open the small book he now held.

"No!... Not now," Mikey exclaimed. "What you're... holding is my... private journal. It's not to be... opened unless... unless I'm d...de... no longer with you guys. You have to... Promise me! You won't open it... until I'm gone"!

"We won't need to open it at all then," Raph proclaimed, confidently. "Cause there's no way you're leaving us behind like that. After you beat this tomorrow you'll get better in no time"!

"Just promise me..." Mikey implored, weakly. "Please Raphie"!

"Fine, I promise." Raph growled "But it's only to make ya feel better"!

"Thanks for being... such a great... big bro Raph." Mikey murmured as he fell asleep.

"I should be the one thanking you." Raph whispered, softly placing a hand on Mikes head. "Thanks for being my baby bro. I hope you never change... always keep that fun loving innocence that we all adore in ya".

Raph kept his hand there a moment longer before returning to his thoughts. The younger turtle slept peacefully as his older brother kept watch, making sure nothing would befall his younger brother while he slumbered. Raph swore to himself that he would stay by his baby bro till this was over, so when the other turtles came for their shifts he stayed as well, never leaving Mikeys side.

* * *

**AN: One chapter and the epilouge left. Next chap. decides Mikeys fate... what will happen to the fun loving turtle? You'll just need to keep reading and find out for yourselves. Please review, it helps me write faster!**


	8. Day 7

**AN: This is what you've all been waiting for! What will Mikeys fate be? You'll have to read if you want the answer! This is the longest chapter! **

**Disclamier: Do I own TMNT? NO! And I never will.**

* * *

Mikey opened his eyes to a world cloaked in darkness. It was as if light had permanently relinquished it's hold. Not even shadows would dare brave this desolate, empty space that threatened to swallow all in it's path. The youngest turtle felt his harsh breaths quicken as new fear consumed his already worry filled mind. The panic decreased slightly when he heard the soft purr of Socks near his face. Carefully he lifted the kitten to his other side and scooted toward the edge of the bed. He brought his legs around ready to stand, when he felt a hand gently grab his wrist.

"AHH!" Mikey emitted one of his famous girly screams, while attempting to weakly yank his arm away from the invisible foe.

"Whoa! Hold on Mikey..." A familiar voice echoed in the darkness. "It's just me! Ya need to calm down, or you'll hurt yourself"!

The youngest stopped struggling as recognition flooded his head. He gasped for breath before speaking hesitantly. "Ra...Raphie? Is it... is it really... you"?

"Who else would it be shell fer brains?" Raph asked, managing to sound casual even though he was thoroughly confused inside.

"It's just so... dark here." Mikey shivered "I couldn't... see you at... all. Please bro... can you turn... on the lights? You know I'm... afraid of the... dark"!

"I know," the red banded brother answered as he flicked the main light switch on.

The lamp on the Mikeys desk had been on the whole time, casting a soft glow around the room. Now the whole area was illuminated with the overhead light adding to the lamp.

"Raph..." Mikey whined. "I said to turn... on the lights. Why... won't you turn... them on"?

The second oldests heart sank as he stared into the normally bright blue eyes that always managed to hold a spark of mischief, but were now dull and unseeing.

"Mikey... I" Raph couldn't bear to tell his baby brother that the lights were on... he just couldn't see them. "I'm gonna go get Don. Just stay there, don't move".

"Raph... Raph are you there?!" Mikey called breathlessly as he heard footsteps retreating toward the doorway. "Please... don't leave"!

The temperamental turtle turned upon hearing the frantic call issued by his little bro. He raced back as Mikey made an attempt to stand. The youngest collapsed, too weak to support himself. Anyone would be able to tell that the poison had taken a large toll on his body. Luckily Raph made it back in time to catch him before he had the chance to hit the floor.

"What were ya thinking Mikey," Raph cried out, as he helped his baby bro lay back on the bed. "You could have hurt yourself"!

"Please... Raphie!" Mikey sobbed as he clutched his big bros arm. "Please don't leave... me all alone in... the dark"!

Raph sighed as he pulled up his chair, taking a seat next to his frightened younger brother. "I won't leave ya Mike. Now calm down or your breathing will get even worse".

The orange clad turtle let his grip relax at his brothers reassuring words. He took a couple deep calming breaths, only to be rewarded with a coughing fit for his efforts. As Mikey was trying to get his body to stop rebelling against him, Raph noticed Leo walking past the door.

"Hey Leo, ya got a moment?" Raph called to the eldest turtle.

"Sure, what is it and what the shell is with this cat?" Leo asked as he made his way into the room stepping over Klunk, who nearly tripped him due to her pacing back and forth.

"That cat's been doing that all night, and the little one just sits next to Mikey staring at me. To be honest... it's creeping me out." Raph admitted before leaning in to whisper in his leaders ear, "But anyway... I need ya to go get Donnie for me. Mikey can't see... he's been blinded".

Leo gasped before turning to study his youngest brother, a concerned look upon his face. After a couple more moments of stunned silence Leo approached the fun loving turtles bed and knelt down in front of Mikey, who had just managed to stop coughing.

"Mikey, you okay?" Leo questioned as he grasped Mikeys hand in his own.

"Leo? Why won't... you guys just... turn the lights on... already?" Mikey replied, voice quivering. "I... hate this stupid... dark".

"Don't worry Mikey" Leo paused. "I'm sure the lights will come on soon, there's probably just a short circuit somewhere".

"I hope... so." Mike rolled over so he was facing the wall hugging socks close to him, clearly done with the conversation.

"Raph stay with him, I'll go get Don." Leo instructed.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

With that he made his way out of the room, heading in the direction of his intelligent brothers lab. Leo knew that's where he would find Don. The second youngest had been in there most of the night. He had been preparing emergency medical equipment in case of any trouble that could occur before the antidote was ready to administer. As the oldest turtle entered the room he wasn't surprised to see his purple banded brother asleep at his computer. He knew, beyond a doubt, that the genius had once again worked himself to the brink of exhaustion. Leo gently shook Donnie's shoulder in order to wake him. The younger turtle startled awake, and turned sleep dazed eyes on his blue clad brother.

"We know what the final symptom is," Leo stated plainly, a grim expression on his face.

Donnie was now wide awake having heard what his leader had to say. "And...?" Don prodded, worried by the expression marring Leos features.

"He can't see... anything," Leo voiced, barely more than a whisper. "He's blind Don".

If Donnie hadn't already been sitting, he would have found himself doing so very quickly upon hearing the disturbing news. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts then stood, a determined glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's only temporary," Don explained, hoping he was right. "The symptoms should start to dissipate as soon as the antidote is administered".

"That's good to hear," Leo sighed audibly. "How are we supposed to tell him Don"?

"What!" the intelligent turtle nearly shouted in shock. "He doesn't know"?!

"He thinks there's something wrong with the lights," Leo informed, shaking his head. "That they've blown a fuse or something".

"Well, let's get going then!" Donnie exclaimed. "I need to check him over anyway".

The two raced out of the lab, hurrying to the room where their sick baby brother laid. As they entered the doorway they were met with a disturbing sight. Raph sat their supporting Mikey as he violently threw up into the small garbage can beside the bed. They wouldn't have been so worried but they noticed Raph was holding all of Mikeys weight. Their baby brothers head bobbed as he tried to lift it, without success. Raph grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped off his little brothers mouth before helping the youngest collapse back onto the bed, where he lay shivering.

"What happened?" Leo asked frantically "I was only gone about ten minutes".

"I don't know Leo." The red banded turtle responded, anxiety tangible in his voice. "He said he was cold so I pulled more blankets over him, ya know? Next thing I know he's puking his guts out into the trash can, and is as weak as a newborn kitten. Everything happened so fast, I can't tell what caused it".

Don walked over and placed a hand on the youngest turtles forehead, checking his temp. It was higher than it had been since the day it had started. Mikey turned his head in the direction he knew his brother to be, dull blue eyes stared blindly ahead. His breathing sounded harsher and particularly painful now. With each gasp a shudder was visibly seen running through the bedridden turtles frail body. It was terribly obvious that Mikey had lost some weight this past week, probably a good ten pounds, due to dehydration from the ordeals he had suffered. Confusion, dizziness, vomiting, fever, trouble breathing, coughing up blood, and now blindness. The older brothers couldn't help but wonder why all these horrible things had to happen to their baby bro. All in all the poison had taken a drastic toll on the normally spirited teen and his quality of life.

"It's the final stages of the poison," Donnie informed turning his eyes back to his confounded brothers. "The symptoms are being accelerated, and Mikeys body is starting to shut down. Even the cats can sense the possibility that he might not make it".

"So what do ya need us to do?" Raph growled, wanting this whole mess to be over with so his baby bro didn't have to suffer anymore.

"We need to move him to the lab." Don replied. "I have the necessary equipment set up in case he gets worse. I hope he doesn't but it's ready... just in case".

"Raph, help me carry Mike to the lab." Leo requested.

The two oldest turtles gently picked the youngest family member up and slowly walked to the makeshift infirmary. They made sure to be extra careful not to jostle their precious cargo. Once through the doorway they made their way over to the medical bed and laid Mikey down softly. Both cats padded in silently to keep careful watch over their ailing friend.

"It's still dark." Mikey sighed in defeat.

"Listen Mikey," Don started. "I know you're scared of the dark but you're going to need to be brave okay,..."

"I know Donnie! I... I already know... I'm blind," unshed tears shone in the younger turtles unseeing eyes. "I heard the... light switch click on... when I asked... Raph to... turn on the lights... I also heard Leo's... breath hitch when, I... assume, Raph told him... I'm not as... stupid as you guys... seem to think I am... ya know"?

"You're far from stupid Mikey." Leo argued, "We'd never think that".

"Sure, ya can be a screwball sometimes." Raph agreed, "and ya rush in without thinking. But I do that even more than you do, guess that makes me the most stupid one here".

Mikey gave a slight smile in the direction Raphs voice had come from. He knew his older brothers were trying to cheer him up. But the fact remained, he was still lost in darkness, no guiding light to be seen. Yet he wasn't alone... his brothers were there, as well as Klunk and Socks surrounding him in a warm glow of comfort. As long as he had them, the fun loving turtle was sure he could survive this latest adversity.

"Mikey I'm going to need to put this IV in you, so I can start administering fluids and medicine through it." Donnie declared. "Your temp. is far to high for comfort, and I'm worried about how harsh your breathing is".

"IV?...As in needle... No way bro!" Mikey, somehow managing to gather a bit of strength, fumbled around trying to escape his immediate older brother. He nearly fell off the bed in the process. Finally it became necessary for Leo and Raph to hold the younger turtle down, while Donnie made quick work of attaching the IV. In the end Mikey had exhausted himself and fell asleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. They closed, but the view remained the same...a world of pitch black.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

An hour later, around eight AM, Mikeys temp. had dropped slightly and his breathing evened out a bit.

"He's stable for now." Donnie explained. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, I'll be back soon".

"Bring me back a pop-tart Don." Raph said, as he sat in a chair beside the bed were Mikey lay.

"Sure thing," the genius agreed.

"I'll go with you Donnie," Leo stated. "I wanted to ask you something anyway".

So the leader and genius went to find something to munch on, while their hotheaded brother kept watch over the sleeping youngest. They continued on their way to the kitchen, neither making a sound but for their soft footfalls as they walked. When the two reached their destination, Donnie walked over to the cupboard where they kept the bowls. He was about to grab one when Leo spoke up.

"What are his chances Don?" Leo asked somberly.

Donnie dropped the dish he had just grabbed. It fell to the floor, the noise it made upon landing reverberating through the eerily quiet lair. Everything seemed quiet nowadays. Without Mikey to liven things up, their lives just seemed dull and boring. The purple banded turtle stood frozen for a few more moments. He knew, when Leo followed him, that this was the question he would ask. He knew, as soon as he had seen the deteriorating condition of their baby bro, that he would have to answer it sooner or later. With a couple steadying breaths, Don began to explain the odds now facing their youngest member.

"Mikes health is declining quicker than I originally thought it would, so I worked over some equations." Donnie explained. "I found that if he keeps deteriorating at his current pace he will have a 40 percent chance of survival. We just need to hope it doesn't accelerate any faster".

Leo was silent after listening to his younger brothers explanation, his guilt showed strongly in his eyes. He was trying to take in the fact that his baby brother had a 60 percent chance of not surviving this predicament. _"It's all my fault. I should have been stronger. What kind of leader am I if getting kicked into a wall takes me out of the battle like that? If I had dodged Mikey wouldn't have had to jump in and face such a threat. He wouldn't have gotten taken. He would never have been poisoned in the first place. Argh, dwelling on past mistakes won't help anything. We've done all we can for now, but what if it isn't enough? What if we fail to save one of the most important things in our lives? NO! Mikey will live! There is no way our stubborn, knucklehead of a baby brother will succumb to something as stupid as poison"!_

"Let's get back." Leo sighed, when he finally spoke aloud. "I want to stay close to Mikey till this whole thing is over".

"Yea, so do I." Donnie agreed as he grabbed the box of pop-tarts and a jug of milk.

"One more thing Don," Leo said, turning a serious look towards the genius. "Don't tell the others about this. I don't want to worry them anymore than they already are".

"You're right," Donnie concurred. "It could be detrimental to Mikeys health. He's very fragile right now. Any little thing could send him into a downhill spiral. If that happens his chances of survival will dwindle significantly".

As Leo and Don reentered the makeshift infirmary they were shocked beyond words to find their impetuous, red banded brother with tears silently running down his face. He was gently holding Mikeys hand in his own and whispering something the others couldn't make out. Hearing his other two brothers enter the room Raph angrily wiped at his tears, but they refused to stop. Without saying a word the blue and purple clad brothers moved forward to embrace the other. Tears filled their eyes as well upon remembering their previous conversation. All three stayed like that until a soft sound was heard escaping the youngest, who had just started to awaken.

"Guys?... You there?" Mikey asked, thinking he had heard his bros but not quite certain he had.

"We're right here Mikey," Don answered, taking his immediate younger brothers hand in his own. "There's nothing to be afraid of".

"Donnie... I don't... feel... so good." Mikey gasped as the others looked on in unparallelled worry.

The youngest turtles breaths were coming slow and labored, each one sounding more painful than the next. His skin was cold and clammy and looked to be nearly transparent. Donnie quickly rushed to one of his machines and booted it up. As soon as it was ready he took the mask, that was hooked to its side, and slipped it over Mikeys face. The device would supply the fragile turtle with much needed oxygen. Almost immediately Mikes breathing eased up, even if it was just a bit. The genius turtle then launched into a full examination, instructing the other two as he went. Leo took his baby bros temp and found that it was rising yet again. Raph had been wiping Mikeys forehead with a cool cloth but dropped what he was doing as soon as the sick turtle started to cough. He propped the baby of the family up against his shell, holding him securely. The three older turtles were all frightened by the amount of blood that was expelled during the fit. As soon as it had receded the older turtles cleaned up the splattered blood. The results from the examination proved that their baby brothers body was starting to completely give out, but what scared them the most was the fact that Mikeys heart was slowing down. One of the tests Donnie had conducted informed the brothers that the orange banded turtles heart would slow a little more with each passing hour. They had about three hours left.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The hours went by as if in slow motion. The brothers had done all they could for Mikey. They had tried to bring his fever down, Don had added electrolytes to the IV, and Mike had the breathing mask on. All three took turns talking to him, rubbing his shell, holding his hand, wiping his forehead, and just trying to make him as comfortable as possible. While this was happening the cats also comforted Mike in their own way. As the clock tolled its final hour Mikey turned his unseeing eyes in the direction he knew his bros to be.

"So... this is it..." Mikey stated feebly. "The... hour that... decides... my fate".

"The antidote will be ready soon Mikey." Donnie informed, gently taking hold of his little brothers right hand. "Just hold on a little longer".

"I'll... try," Mikey replied, his shallow breath turning to fog as it reached the mask.

"We're all here for you," Leo comforted, taking his left hand in the same manner as Donnie had. "We'll be here for you no matter what".

"Thanks for... staying... with me... till... the end,... guys". Mikey breathed, weakly.

"This ain't the end Mikey," Raph came forward and placed a kiss on his baby bros forehead. "Ya didn't forget your promise did ya"?

"I... remember... Raph," Mikey said in a whisper. "Never give... up,... Never... give in... Never stop... fighting... Not... till... I... beat..." Mikeys voice trailed off as his eyes closed.

"Don!" Leo and Raph both exclaimed at the same time.

"It's okay, he's just unconscious" the knowledgeable turtle explained, as he found Mikeys unsteady pulse with shaking fingers.

They all breathed a sigh of relief, then settled in, waiting for their brother to wake up once more... The minutes ticked slowly by. Soon it was 11:40. All three older turtles were pacing the floor, worried out of their shells. Mikey had yet to awaken... in the silence they heard a door open and rushed out to the living room, in time to see Master Splinter hurry in.

"Master Splinter!" the turtles called in relief as they rushed to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked, relieved that their master was home. "You weren't suppose to return for another three weeks"!

"I sensed a disturbance coming from within Michelangelo. It started about a week ago. At first it was mainly disordered feelings... a few were confusion, denial, trust, but also a little fear. I started wrapping up my visit so that I could return as soon as possible and discover the reason behind his distress." The old master stopped, giving a sad sigh before continuing. "Yesterday the feelings of your brother changed. They became saturated in deep fear, yet also had an air of acceptance about them. Please tell me... where is my youngest son? What has happened to your brother"?

"Mikeys in my lab..." Donnie paused unsure how to continue.

Leo stepped forward, placing a steadying hand on their fathers shoulder as he picked up where his genius brother left off. "He was poisoned... by the Shredder".

"Tell me everything," The Sensei demanded. Eyes calm, never showing the turmoil within.

"We'll need to summarize it for ya," Raph declared hurriedly as he glanced at a nearby clock. "We only got twelve minutes till noon".

Splinter glanced confusedly at his second eldest before sitting down. He listened intently to the tale the older turtles recounted. He was proud of how his youngest had stepped up to protect his brother. When his older sons told him of how Shredder had tortured his baby with electricity, the wise master growled low in his throat in anger. Then came the first three days. Getting their brother home, Mikeys denial, finding out the final antidote ingredient was in their enemies clutches. His chest swelled with pride for the three older turtles as they told him of infiltrating the enemy hideout and retrieving the sundew. Then he learned of the fever Mikey had contracted, his trouble breathing, and how the little kitten (currently curled up by Mikeys side) had helped save his youngest sons life.

"Yesterday he was in the living room and started coughing up blood." Donnie informed as their story came to a close. "He started to panic pretty bad. That's most likely why you felt it so strongly Sensei".

"I see, my son." Master Splinter replied as he scratched his chin. "May I ask what today's symptom is"?

"Mikey woke up this morning and... couldn't see." Raph said quietly. "He's blind Master Splinter"!

"Raph," Leo spoke authoritatively. "Donnie said that it's probably temporary and should clear up as soon as the antidote is administered, remember"?

"Yea, I remember." Raph growled, "But what if it don't? What if Mikey ends up spending the rest of his life in the dark? Do you know how scared he'd be"?

"We will have to believe that it will all work out." Their master spoke calmly, "There is power in positive thinking".

"Yes Sensei." The three turtles said together.

"Let us go check on your brother." The wise rat then led his sons back into the lab

As they walked into the lab Splinter was shocked to see the state his baby was in. Having sensed what he had, and hearing what his older sons had told him, he had expected Michelangelo to be bad but seeing it with his own eyes was still worse. Tears sprang up in the rats eyes and made their way down his cheeks. He walked over to Mikes bedside and took his youngest sons hand in his. With the other their father gently stroked his feverish head.

"My son," Splinter sighed sadly. "I am here. Your brothers have informed me of what has happened. You need to stay strong for a little while longer."

Mikey moaned in his sleep, as if to say he had heard, which is more than he'd done since he fell unconscious nearly an hour previous. Splinter gave a tired smile and sat in a chair beside the bed. Don checked the time, it was now 12:00 noon. The intelligent turtle walked over and retrieved the antidote from the shelf it was sitting on. Having previously sterilized a large syringe he filled it with the life saving antidote. After tapping out the air bubbles he made his way back over to his family.

"Alright guys," Donnie said as he cleaned the injection site on Mikes arm. "The moment of truth has finally arrived".

"This better work." Raph growled while he protectively placed a hand on his little bros shoulder.

"It will Raph," Leo spoke quietly, trying to convince himself as well as his brother. "It has to".

"Have faith my sons," their father spoke calmly. "Michelangelo will not leave us so easily. He is innocent and full of life. The light he has will not be extinguished by a trial such as this. No... it would take much more before our youngest would succumb to something such as this".

With practiced ease, Donnie injected the cure into the sick turtles arm. Everyone held their breath as the twelfth chime sounded. After, not a sound could be heard, except for the troubled breathing of the unconscious Michelangelo.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

"What happened?" Raph asked as 12:01 rolled around and there was still no change. "Why ain't it working"?

"I don't know." Don replied, fearing he had made a mistake in his calculations but knowing he didn't. "It should have worked. I went over every possible equation three times to make sure I had everything right".

"Perhaps it just takes a little longer to work than you originally thought, Donatello." The wise master said as he stroked his orange loving sons head. He placed both hands on his sons chest, closed his eyes, and focused his thoughts. He then turned to the older turtles and said,"observe".

The three brothers turned their gazes back on their youngest family member. Relieved grins appeared when they saw their brother start to stir.

"He's waking up." Leo said, stating the obvious.

At exactly 12:02 Mikey opened his eyes, turned his head, and... stared directly into his fathers face.

"Hi dad." the youngest whispered after pulling the breathing mask off his face. He was too weak to speak in a higher volume.

"My son," Splinter said fondly, tears of happiness gathering in his eyes. "I am glad to see you finally awake. How are you feeling"?

"A lot better than I did." Mikey sighed in contentment as he looked into each of his older brothers faces. "It's not dark anymore".

"Let me check you out quick, just to be safe." Donnie exclaimed as he walked forward.

The knowledgeable turtle began his examination. He observed that Mikes fever had went down significantly, already it was almost back to normal. The youngest was breathing much easier and had stopped coughing, although his throat would be sore for a while. Mike was already able to lift his head slightly, which was a big improvement from not being able to earlier. Some of the best news though, Mikey had already given them. He was no longer blind... he could see them all and wouldn't have to live in darkness. It would take quite some time for him to return completely to normal... but Mikey would pull through. He always did, no matter what was thrown at him.

"Everything looks good Mikey." Donnie smiled at his only little brother. "In a couple months you should be back on patrols with us".

"A couple months?" The fun loving turtle whined, "What am I supposed to do till then? This is gonna be so boring. Major bummer dudes".

"Don't ya worry, Mike!" Raph expressed with a cocky grin. "I'll beat ya at video games all ya want".

"No way in shell, Raph!" Mikey retorted excitedly. "I'm the king of games... _and pranks." T_he last part he added under his breath.

"Raphs right, Mikey." Leo admitted. "I don't think any of us will want to leave you out of our sights for long. Not after the scare you gave us".

"Sorry bros... Sorry Sensei." the youngest apologized. "I didn't mean for this whole thing to happen".

"You have no need to apologize my son." Splinter reassured. "You were only doing what you know to be right. Protecting your brothers, even at a risk to your own life, is a noble deed. One that you should be commended for. I am very proud of you Michelangelo".

Mikeys eyes were filled with tears... but not of sadness. No, these were tears of relief.

"Thanks father." Mikey managed to choke out. "I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me".

"We'd never be mad at ya for something like this, ya knucklehead." Raph growled playfully.

"Mikey... I wanted to apologize to you." Leo spoke quietly.

"What? Why Leo?" the younger turtle asked, confused.

"It's my fault that this happened to you." Leo sighed in defeat. "If I had been stronger, or had just avoided that kick... then you wouldn't have..."

"Enough with the guilt trip bro!" Mikey cried as loudly as he could manage, effectively cutting off his eldest brothers rant. "It was my choice, not yours. There's nothing to forgive, so lets forget it already." Mikey said with a big, goofy smile.

The clock moved once more, marking the time as 12:07. Suddenly Mikey grabbed his chest. It felt like his heart was being ripped from inside him by Shredders metal claws. He couldn't get a breath... it was just too painful. Dark spots began swimming in front of his eyes. Before they close, he sees the terrified faces of his family staring at him.

"_Why?... Why now? Just when everything seemed to be getting better! I'm sorry Sensei... I don't know if I can withstand this. I'm sorry bros... I put you through so much already. Please forgive me! I never wanted this! I just wanted to keep my family safe and make them smile. I'm sorry!" _All these thoughts went through the youngests head in a matter of seconds. As the last thought was processed... Mikey stopped breathing.

Donnie immediately launched into action, preforming CPR. Splinter was stroking his sons head while focusing on sending more of his energy into Michelangelo's body. Leo and Raph were frozen in place, despair radiating off them in waves. They watched as their father and brother tried to revive the youngest, without success. A few minutes go by and still no change. Leo and Raph have now each taken one of their baby brothers hands, focusing like their master. Their father places his forehead to his sons trying to guide his spirit back home where it belongs. All the while Don works relentlessly trying to get him to respond with mouth to mouth. Three minutes later the genius bows his head in defeat.

"We failed!" Donnie sobs uncontrollably. "How could we fail to save our baby brother? How could I fail? I must have overlooked something important in the formula"!

"Don, you did everything you could." Leo explained, trying to stop the tears cascading down his face. "We all did".

"Argh!" Raph screamed, trembling in fury. "I can't believe this. He was better! How could it turn around like that? Just when we let our guard down. We promised Mikey he'd be okay! We broke that promise".

"My sons, as Leonardo has said... you did everything in your power." Splinter comforted, even as tears rolled down his face. He had done all he could as well. "Your brother would not blame you... do not blame yourselves. He would want you to be..."

Their Sensei trailed off as he turned to gaze at his youngest son. He thought he had seen a slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

"_I must have imagined it." _Splinter sighed sadly, about to turn back to his devastated sons when the movement came once more.

The wise master watched, infinite relief in his eyes as his baby's chest rose slightly. Behind Splinter came a flurry of movement as his other sons rushed forward. They had just realized the same thing he had a moment earlier. Their baby bro was breathing!

* * *

**AN: Did you really think I'd be able to kill poor, innocent Mikey? No way, He's alive! So what did you think, I'd love to know? It's not quite over yet, the epilouge is still to come.**


	9. Epilogue

**AN: So this is it! The final chapter of Seven Days to Live! I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me till the end... your support means a lot to me! I hope you liked my story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer I typed this on, the Idea for the story, but not TMNT.**

* * *

Their Sensei trailed off as he turned to gaze at his youngest son. He thought he had seen a slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

"_I must have imagined it." _Splinter sighed sadly, before his mind turned to other things. _"I did not return in time. If I had only understood the turmoil within Michelangelo's mind sooner, then maybe... maybe my baby would still be with us. He would be playing pranks on his brothers, skateboarding in the sewers, or perfecting his skills with the nun-chucks. Our home would still be filled with that special light, resounding laughter, and the smell of his wonderful cooking. He should not be lying here... so still... so silent... so opposite of what he is. No, this is not what reality should be". _

The wise master was about to turn back to comfort his devastated sons when the movement came once more. He watched, infinite relief in his eyes as his baby's chest rose slightly.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Leo watched as his Sensei turned away. With tears in his eyes, he couldn't help but remember all the hardships his youngest brother had went through just because he had stepped between the Shredder and his target. _Why did it have to be him? He was always so innocent and full of life. Raph, Donnie, and myself have tried to keep him out of danger as much as possible. That is nearly impossible though with his ability to attract trouble. How could I have foreseen this? Even though I'm the leader I had no idea something like this could happen. I should have figured that the enemy would have a dirty trick up their sleeve... then strategized to avoid it. Even so... we did all we could! It's not like we could have kept him in a plastic bubble. Mikeys a free spirit, he would rather die..." _Leo gasped as he realized what he had just thought. "_What's wrong with me? Mikeys dead and it's all my fault! I should have never let him face the Shredder"!_

Leo let out a muffled sob. As his knees gave out he sank to the floor, unable to face the truth that lay before him. Then... out of the corner of his eye... he saw the youngest take a breath.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Raph growled as he stared at the unmoving form of his baby bro. There were tremors running though his body as he fought for control of his emotions. _How the shell did we manage to mess this up? I promised him! I promised Mikey he'd be okay! But I let him down! I always mess up, whether it be rushing into battle without thinking things through,... or breaking promises I made to my bros. All I wanted was to protect him, but I wasn't good enough! All my training and strength mean nothing when faced with an enemy inside our bodies. How am I supposed to take care of my family when I let them down so badly? I'm so sorry Mikey... so, so sorry! I should have fought harder to reach ya, when the Shredder grabbed ya. I'll get revenge on shred head, don't ya worry!... I will avenge you"! _

Raph couldn't stand to look at the empty shell that had once been the heart of their clan. Instead the hotheaded turtle turned to smash his fist into the nearest wall. It never made contact... for the moment he turned he caught a movement... coming from his baby bro.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Donnie was weeping openly, tears streaming down his face. He stepped away from the body of his only little brother to join the other turtles who were standing a short distance away. _"How could I let this happen? I was in charge of taking care of him. I'm the only one who was able to since the others don't have any medical knowledge! I couldn't save Mikey... I couldn't save the only little brother I had. All the studying I did was for nothing if I can't save the ones I care about! With him gone... I'm the youngest. How am I supposed to live with that? That title is his and his alone! We need him! Without Mikey,... I don't think I could stand staying here any longer! He was the one that always managed to bring fun into our lives,... even on the darkest day. I should have kept trying... for as long as I could! __Why wasn't I able to bring him back... why? Why did he have to leave us? Mikey...!"_

"Mikey, come back!" Donnie cried out, unable to keep the tortured scream at bay any longer. Though it died in his throat as he watched his little brother take in a new breath of air.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey was confused. One minute he was talking to his family, he had just been cured, then a blinding pain came from his chest. Next thing he knew he was floating in darkness, unable to see or hear anything at all. He was scared and trembling and it was oh so dark. "_What happened? I thought I was cured! Something must have went wrong... but what? Maybe... I wasn't strong enough to survive? I bet my bros wouldn't have had any trouble. I wish I was strong like them. But I promised Raph and the others that I'd hold on. I couldn't have broken that! I can't be dead... right? There's no way in shell! Why's it so dark in here? I hate the dark, I can't see if there's a way out. Man this is a major bummer! Another question... WHY AM I FLOATING? That's just weird. It's like I don't have a solid form. Wait,... I think this is the passage to the spirit world. What would Master Splinter tell me at a time like this. I know... I need to meditate and focus my mind on the problem at hand". _Mikey closed his eyes and concentrated on getting back to his family. He could feel the love they held for him acting as a guiding beacon in the dark,... leading him home.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The others were all gathered around Mikey as they waited for him to wake up. It had been nearly two hours since he had started to breath again. A couple minutes later their patience was rewarded as Mikeys sparkling, blue eyes blinked open, and he stared lovingly up at the faces of his family.

"Hey dudes." Mikey rasped. "Miss me"?

"Mikey!" Called his three older brothers happily, as they ran forward to engulf the youngest in an emotional group hug.

"Mike, I'm so glad you're back!" Donnie shouted, unnaturally loud for the the genius, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"You did good little brother." Leo praised, placing a hand on the younger turtles shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I knew ya wouldn't break your promise!" Raph gloated before grabbing Mikey in a headlock and giving him a nuggie... though he made sure to do it softly seeing as the youngest was nowhere near recovered.

"Raph, quit it." Mikey laughed. They broke off as they heard their father speak.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter expressed with relief "Welcome home my son".

"Thank you father!" Mikey said happily before continuing. He started in a serious tone, but it grew increasingly more humorous as he began to laugh. "If it weren't for all of you guys... I wouldn't be here. I could feel our bond... when I was at the entrance to the spirit realm. It was really dark there... so I decided to come back and bug the shell outta you guys for a little longer".

Silence fell as each family member contemplated what the youngest had told them. They talked about it for a while longer before moving on to a different subject.

"Here's your journal Mikey." Raph said as he brought out the little book and handed it to the fun loving turtle. "I told you we wouldn't need it".

The others stared at them in confusion as Mikey took the booklet. They would never know what it contained, though they could guess based on the solemn look Mike had on his face as he clasped it tightly in both hands.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikeys strength returned little by little, with the help and support of his family. The first night he woke up having a nightmare but his brothers comforted him. They had all decided to sleep together in Mikeys room, so they were there to help when it started. Over the course of a few weeks Mikey regained the weight he had lost and was able to do light katas during practice. The others were careful not to let the youngest overdue it. There was no way they were going to let him get sick from overexertion, especially not this soon after recovering from the poison. The older turtles still blamed themselves for what had happened, in turn they became even more over protective. Mikey somehow managed to still get into trouble even with the doubled efforts of his bros. He had played several pranks on them in the last few weeks, his bros were not happy with him. Everything was getting back to normal and the youngest turtle couldn't have been happier about it.

After a month the older turtles finally felt safe enough to let Mikey leave the lair, on the condition that he stay in the sewers. Mike left that afternoon, walking quickly till he came to an open area with a large whirlpool. Unknown to the young turtle his brothers had followed him, making sure he would be okay. They watched as their little brother took his journal from the pouch on his belt and ripped a page from the very back. He glanced all around, making the others dive behind some rubble to remain unseen, before balling it up and tossing it into the raging water below. He took a deep, cleansing breath, relishing the feeling of it, before he turned his sights toward home. The older turtles rushed back ahead, not wanting to be caught. When Mikey returned to the lair, his bros acted as if nothing had happened. That night all four sat down for the long awaited 'Nightmareathon'. Splinter, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep if he remained in the lair, headed to Aprils for the night. While watching the movies Leo, Raph, and Donnie laughed whenever Mikey screamed. He would hide his head under a pillow and cuddle up to his bros. The older turtles would smile and wrap an arm around the youngest. Raph laughed extra hard when Mikey nearly fell off the couch, but got his just reward when 'Attack of the Killer Cockroach' came on. He emitted a terrified scream that could rival any of Mikeys girly ones. Leo and Donnie also had moments where they gave out small shrieks or hid their faces from the screen. Needless to say none of them got much sleep that night.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

A couple weeks later Master Splinter deemed Mikey well enough to join his brothers on a short patrol, with Dons medical approval. That evening they gathered in the living room waiting for Master Splinter to finish his meditation. The wise rat walked in shortly and stopped in front of a fidgety Michelangelo.

"Be safe, my son." He said, placing a hand on the youngests shoulder.

"Don't worry bout me Sensei," Mikey proclaimed. "My bros will make sure I stay out of trouble".

Splinter turned his gaze on his older sons. "Take care of your brother. Keep him out of harms way".

"We will, Master." Leo, Raph, and Don replied.

"Very well," Splinter sighed. "I will see you when you get home".

The three older turtles walked out of the lair into the sewers.

"See ya later," Mikey waved to his father before excitedly following after his brothers.

They made their way through the sewers and out into an alley. The turtles quickly climbed a fire escape onto the nearest roof. Mikey raced ahead, as the brothers took off across the city skyline. The youngest laughed as the others trailed further behind. Even after being sick he was still the fastest. He stopped to wait for them, not wanting to get too far away. Considering the events that had transpired Mikey was doing really well. Sure, he still had nightmares or flashbacks (times when he would remember all the bad things), and fear would cloud his mind. But those times where getting fewer and further between... replaced, now, with the usual bright smiles and happy laughter. His father and brothers made sure of that. Whenever he started feeling upset or got caught up in the bad memories of that week, his bros were there to comfort him. They would hold him close, telling him that it was going to be okay and that they wouldn't let anything like that happen ever again. They were a family, they would always protect their baby bro and be there when he needed them... no matter what tried to stand in their way. That was their promise and they would do their best to keep it.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again and please let me know how you like the ending. I'd love to hear if you guys have any awesome ideas for what I should write next if you do PM me and I'll read it over. Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading Seven Days to Live!**


End file.
